La guerra no tiene lado oscuro
by bestsellerwriter
Summary: Hermione y Luna son capturadas en la guerra. ¿Conseguirán derretir el hielo del pecho de las serpientes? ¿Podrá Potter avanzar sin sus cerebros? ¿Lograrán desestabilizar al Señor Tenebroso dos simples muchachas? (Se desarrolla en 1996 como sí "Las reliquias de la muerte no hubiera existido).
1. Prólogo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Sin embargo, esta historia es enteramente mía y no autorizo el plagio.**

-Prólogo-

Caminaban por el bosque de noche, alumbraban el camino gracias a unos débiles lumos que salían de sus varitas en ristre.

-¿Ves algo?

Su compañera negó con la cabeza.

-No veo nada, ni mortífagos ni torposoplos-se quedó pensativa-. A lo mejor han usado un repelente, se hace con raíces de mandrágora, babas de murciélago, raíces cuadradas de sauce y cardamomo. ¿No lo habías leído nunca?

-No, no me suena, pero supongo que tendré que probarlo.

Su compañera rubia la miró con los ojos muy abiertos brillando con inocencia.

-Tú no eres mala conmigo Hermione, ¿por qué? Tú no crees que yo vea a todas esas criaturas pero aun así no eres mala conmigo como otros. ¿Por qué?

Ella la miró sorprendida.

-Luna yo… yo… no lo había pensado, siempre consigues sorprenderme-se tensó de pronto- ¿Has oído eso?

Ambas se pusieron espalda contra espalda. Hermione asió con fuerza la varita.

-Campus homenum revelio-la bruja castaña empleó una variedad que permitía emplear el hechizo en campo abierto-.

Dos luces surgieron de entre los árboles, iluminando dos capas oscuras, dos capas de mortífago. Las luces, cuales fuegos fatuos arrancaban destellos de las máscaras plateadas.

-Protego totallum. Salvio hexia. Protego horribilis. Protegun totallum. Salvio hexia. Protego horribilis-ambas chicas comenzaron a recitar silenciosamente al ver que los mortífagos no las atacaban, siguieron el protocolo, prepararse ante un ataque si el enemigo no ataca-.

Los mortífagos solo continuaron avanzando, estaban a tan solo medio metro de la barrera cuando uno de los mortífagos, el menos alto-aunque ambos lo eran-alzó la varita.

-No hace falta que os toméis tantas molestias. Skurge protegum.

Ambas vieron con horror como la barrera se desvanecía ante sus ojos. Antes de que la cúpula protectora terminase de disolverse el otro mortífago sin darlas tiempo a reaccionar aireó la varita y las suyas volaron a sus manos.

Ahogando un grito de terror Hermione tiró de Luna internándose en el bosque buscando desesperadamente la manera de huir de los mortífagos. Cuando se ocultaron tras las enormes raíces de un árbol, deseando fervientemente haberlos despistado, Hermione asomó su cabeza desmelenada por uno de los laterales y suspiró de alivio al no verlos tras ellas, pero volvió a cortársele la respiración tras oír el grito asustado de Luna. Al girarse los vio justo enfrente de ellas. Asustada abrazó a Luna intentando protegerla con su cuerpo.

Luna temblaba, lo notaba a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, lo que no entendía era por qué no había visto ya un destello verde indicando su fin o una larga tortura.

Una de los servidores del señor oscuro chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a hablar arrastrando las palabras.

-Granger, Granger, Granger… tan predecible como cualquier auror. Tranquilas, no vamos a haceros daño…todavía.

-Tenéis dos opciones: una venir con nosotros voluntariamente, sin usar la fuerza o dos, venir igualmente con nosotros tras una larga cadena de cruciaturus.

Hermione se retiró un poco, lo justo para mirar a Luna a los ojos y susurrarle un "No te rindas". Volvió a abrazarla y sin previo aviso se lanzó con un grito sobre el mortífago más cercano. Comenzó a atacarle con puñetazos, arañazos patadas, todo lo que podía. Era una masa de desesperación y miedo trataba de proteger a Luna.

-¡Luna corre! ¡CORRE! ¡NO DEJES QUE TE ATRAPEN!

La rubia obedeció asustada y corrió en la dirección de la que venían.

-Incarcerus.

Tras un grito al sentir que sus piernas eran atrapadas la soñadora chica de ojos azules cayó desplomada. Aterrorizada vio como el mortífago más alto se acercaba a ella. Comenzó a arrastrarse tratando de alejarse de él con lágrimas de miedo rodando por sus mejillas.

Una mano se posó en su hombro. Comenzó a revolverse aterrorizada, completamente indefensa ante un hombre tan grande, con varita, estando ella desarmada.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡MIONE!

-¡LUNA CORRE!

-Basta-pronunció el que tenía a Luna-. Ya habéis sido capturadas, depende de vosotras el trato que recibáis.

Tomando a la ravenclaw de los brazos se acercó a su compañero que había conseguido reducir a la castaña.

-Mione.

-No digas nada.

El mortífago más alto soltó una carcajada amarga.

-Créeme Granger, no podréis ocultarnos nada que queramos saber, no creerás que nos hemos quedado simplemente en el veritaserum porque lo demás está "mal".

Los mortífagos sonrieron bajo sus máscaras.

-Tenemos el cerebro de Potter. Tenemos a Potter.


	2. Capítulo 1 - O tu vida o muerta

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Sin embargo esta historia es enteramente mía y no autorizo el plagio.**

-Capítulo 1 – **O tu vida, o muerta**.-

-Quietecitas. Si no obedecéis será peor para vosotras.

Acababan de aparecerse en una ostentosa sala. Parecía una habitación para tomar el té, a Hermione le recordó a una de las mansiones descritas en las novelas de Jane Austen. Una preciosa sala con las paredes cubiertas por hermosos tapices con temas de la naturaleza mágica, unicornios corriendo por el bosque, ninfas haciendo brotar fuentes de entre las rocas, y otras escenas a cada cual más hermosa aún. También unas largas cortinas de pesado terciopelo colgaban del techo, tapando lo que se intuían como unos enormes ventanales. Una delicada araña de cristal iluminaba, ayudada por una chimenea de mármol blanco. Sin embargo había pocos muebles, tan solo un amplio sofá victoriano, plateado, con bordados verdes, en el que las habían lanzado, amordazadas, sin muchas contemplaciones, una mesita de café, de ébano y dos butacas tapizadas con la misma tela en las que tomaron asiento los mortífagos.

Erguidos, orgullosos, posiblemente sangre pura. Parecían estar esperando algo. El que tenía mayor envergadura comenzó a hablar, con una voz suave, paciente, carente de emociones.

-Ahora, os quedaréis en esta casa hasta que el Señor Tenebroso requiera vuestra presencia. No os conviene dar problemas, muchos de los mortífagos que se pasean por aquí no durarán en torturaros, no os matarán, pero os harán desear la muerte.

Hermione les miró enfadada y Luna curiosa. Ya sabían que no las iban a matar, querían información, pero aun así… era extraño que no hubiesen recibido un solo cruciaturus desde que habían sido capturadas.

La castaña iba a abrir la boca para preguntar algo cuando un golpe en la puerta la hizo apretar los labios asustada. Cuando se abrió la puerta irrumpió en la sala con elegancia una mujer exquisitamente vestida. Portaba un elegante vestido que rozaba el suelo, de una preciosa seda blanca. Un terciopelo de color vino, con bordado en hilo de seda granate hacía las veces de torera y cubría la falda y la parte trasera del vestido. Llevaba el pelo recogido y su porte orgulloso imponía. Su piel era de un hermoso blanco y su cabello tan rubio como el de su esposo y su hijo.

Narcissa Malfoy.

Ambos hombres se levantaron al verla entrar.

Las chicas la reconocieron de inmediato, sin embargo ella no reparó en las jóvenes, sino que fue directa hacia el mortífago que había permanecido en silencio. La preocupación formaba unas pequeñas arrugas en la frente. El corazón les dio un vuelco al intuir quien se hallaba bajo la máscara plateada. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando la señora Malfoy le quitó la máscara al mortífago para ver el rostro que ocultaba. El rostro de su hijo, Draco Malfoy.

-Draco…-susurró su madre mientras le miraba preocupada buscando signos de alguna herida en su rostro-.

-Estoy bien, fue una misión sencilla, madre –su manera de hablar seguía siendo arrastrada como cuando asistían a Hogwarts solo que con una voz más grave-.

Ella le acarició el rostro, él tomó sus manos con delicadeza y las bajó. Las secuestradas se hallaban totalmente desconcertadas al ver a uno de sus excompañeros.

-Theodore… ¿Te encuentras bien?

El otro mortífago se retiró la máscara y con un amago de sonrisa le agradeció a la señora Malfoy su preocupación. Theodore Nott… Luna y Hermione se quedaron realmente sorprendidas al ver al Slytherin de ojos azules ante ellas.

Entonces la sangre pura se volvió hacia ellas que se encogieron un poco, incómodas en su presencia. Narcissa Malfoy se acercó a ellas y se inclinó frente a Hermione. Alzó su mano y con delicadeza giró el rostro de la castaña cuyo ceño estaba fruncido observándolo por varios ángulos e hizo lo mismo con la chica de ojos azules.

-En pie, por favor - les ordenó-.

Las chicas no hicieron amago de moverse hasta que Luna notó la varita del rubio en el cuello. Entonces ellas se levantaron de manera aparatosa por las mordazas.

Narcissa las observó una vez en pie. Giró alrededor de ellas. Miró con desaprobación las ropas muggles que llevaban. Luego se acercó a su hijo.

-¿Os dijo algo respecto a ellas?

-Solo que las trajésemos, vivas.

-Bien.

Las miró de nuevo y su hijo hizo lo mismo. La intensidad de esas miradas cohibió a Hermione e hizo que Luna agachase la cabeza.

-Entonces seguidme. Los cuatro.

Salió de la sala. Nott tomó a Hermione por un codo y con suavidad le colocó la varita en un costado como advertencia, Malfoy se encargó de Luna. Salieron de la sala oyendo resonar levemente los tacones de la prima de Sirius por el suelo alfombrado. El resto de la casa era igual de ostentosa y tenía una decoración similar a la de la sala de té salvo los cuadros. Docenas de cuadros, todos ellos retratos de rubios, hombres y mujeres, que miraban con desaprobación a ambas muchachas. Luna pensó que si no frunciesen el ceño resultarían incluso hermosos y que realmente todos se parecían a Draco.

Narcissa les guio por la casa hasta llegar a un ala de la mansión prácticamente desierta y alejada del cuerpo principal de la mansión. Abrió una de las puertas y pasaron a la sala que se les habría.

Una amplia zona de descanso con butacas y un sofá todo ello en tapicería de un suave azul con tonos beige claro. Los muebles -una mesa de café y unas estanterías repletas de libros- eran de madera de haya, clara, suave y armoniosa. No había cuadros, las paredes estaban forradas de tela con un motivo muy elaborado que se repetía por toda la pared. Tenía cierto aire a la sala común de Ravenclaw a juicio de Luna.

-Dejadnos a solas -ordenó Narcissa a su hijo y a Nott-.

Ellos asintieron, aunque el joven de ojos grises le dirigió una seria mirada a su madre. Luna vio angustiada como se llevaban sus varitas.

-Sentaos –ordenó la esposa de Lucius-.

Ellas obedecieron, pues aunque no había amenaza en su voz, vieron como la varita se deslizaba de su manga a su mano.

Narcissa tomó asiento frente a ellas en una de las butacas. Las observó largamente antes de volver a hablar.

-El Señor Oscuro ha decidido quitaros de en medio. No creo que os sorprenda –dijo al ver sus rostros angustiados-, una traidora a la sangre y una hija de muggles, es lo mínimo que podía pasar en la guerra. Sin embargo, como vuestra muerte le había sido asignada a mi hijo y Nott, yo he intercedido por vosotras –ambas la miraron incrédulas-. No está en mis planes que se ensucien las manos y menos aún con las amigas de Potter, eso es cadena perpetua en Azkaban o bien el beso del dementor en caso de perder la guerra. Os voy a ser totalmente sincera porque no quiero que haya malentendidos.

Al Señor Tenebroso le causaría especial placer el acabar con vosotras o delegar esa función en mi hermana que sería especialmente retorcida y luego pisar vuestros cadáveres delante de Potter y sus aliados. Minaría la moral de la Orden y le quitaría a Potter su principal pilar, usted señorita Granger. Pero nos interesa manteneros con vida. Draco y Theodore no han matado a nadie, pueden librarse y eso es lo que yo planeo. Por eso os mantendremos con vida. Hasta que Potter venza, os quedaréis aquí, pero la única garantía que podéis tener de seguir con vida es…

Bajó la cabeza como pensando cómo decir algo. Mione y Luna se miraron. Vieron la una en los ojos de la otra el temor de perder la vida y Luna miró a Narcissa.

-Se…Señora Malfoy –ella la miró frunciendo el ceño en desaprobación porque se dirigiese a ella-…por favor… continúe.

Narcissa las miró.

-Vuestra única opción es casaros con un mortífago.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Juntas

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Sin embargo esta historia es enteramente mía y no autorizo el plagio. **

**Agradezco vuestros reviews. Aviso que las publicaciones no serán regulares.**

-Capítulo 2- **Juntas** -

-¿¡Que habéis hecho qué!?

Ginevra Weasley se lanzó sobre su hermano y su novio y comenzó a golpearles al estilo muggle. Ellos intentaban defenderse. Cuando Ron consiguió cogerla por las muñecas ella paró de moverse y se deshizo en lágrimas. Desesperada, golpeó sin fuerza el pecho del castaño que la envolvió en un abrazo consolador.

-Gin, fue en una misión de reconocimiento, no imaginábamos que…

-¡Podrían estar muertas! -gritó la pelirroja-. ¡Podrían estar violándolas, Harry! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando tus mejores amigas han sido secuestradas por mortífagos sin escrúpulos?

Los alaridos de la menor de los Weasley hicieron que Wualburga despertase. Los gritos de la señora Black resonaron por todo el cuartel de Grimmauld Place. Se oían los pasos apresurados de alguien para intentar cerrar las cortinas y volver a obtener silencio.

-¡Porque no sirve de nada perder la calma! –Harry la tomó por los hombros -. ¡No podemos evitar lo que les esté pasando, Gin! ¡Claro que me horroriza el solo pensar lo que les estarán haciendo, pero confío en que podrán huir y en que si no pueden, estarán a salvo! –Sus ojos verdes estaban húmedos-. ¡Hermione es mi mejor amiga, por Merlín! ¡Luna es tan inocente como una niña pequeña! ¡Pero ambas son inteligentes, sabrán que hacer para saber sobrevivir!

Ron alzó sombrío la cabeza.

-Ginny, solo nos queda confiar en ellas.

Ella sollozó de nuevo deshaciéndose en lágrimas.

* * *

-¿Y os parece bien? ¿Lo aceptaréis así sin más? –El italiano los miró incrédulo-.

Draco estaba tirado en un diván con una botella de wiski de fuego en la mano izquierda que colgaba inerte junto a él. Aún no estaba ebrio, aunque esa era su intención. Frente a él sentado en la cama Nott trataba de ignorar la conversación de sus compañeros, sus ojos azules, ocultos tras su cabello castaño leían una y otra vez el mismo párrafo del libro en el que estaba sumergido. Alzó la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-Por favor, Blaise, ¿te importaría callarte? Así no hay quien lea.

-Ni quien beba –secundó Malfoy-.

El moreno negó y se desplomó en la cama de colcha verde con los brazos extendidos y mirando al techo. Soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Draco, Theo, por Merlín, él se pondrá furioso.

Draco se incorporó con pesadez mientras tomaba otro trago de la botella.

-¿Crees que no lo hemos pensado? La deshonra que supondrá para nuestras familias, la posibilidad de que el Señor Oscuro se enfade y acabe con nosotros, lo horrible que será nuestra vida, todo, Blaise, todo es negro, un futuro horrible, pero si Potter vence, ese futuro se acaba, el beso del dementor o Azkaban para que nos robe la vida lentamente, eso es lo que nos espera –en sus ojos se veía la ira contenida-. Yo no soy un maldito león dispuesto a todo por mantener el honor y los valores, solo quiero salvar mi pellejo, mi maldito y cobarde pellejo de serpiente tatuado con la marca tenebrosa. Eso es todo lo que importa.

Nott asintió.

-Mi familia está toda muerta, solo quedo yo así que la deshonra poco me importa. Prefiero una vida sin honor a una muerte con un orgullo que no siento.

Draco alzó la botella hacia él indicando su conformidad.

-La situación se le expondrá al Señor Tenebroso de modo que sea algo favorable a sus planes obviamente. No vamos a arriesgarnos a dar un solo paso en falso.

Blaise suspiró derrotado.

- Bueno y entonces… ¿Con quién se va a quedar cada uno?

Nott y Malfoy se miraron. En eso no habían pensado.

* * *

Se encontraban en la habitación de Luna. La señora Malfoy había sido muy amable con ellas. Si no hubiese expuesto sus intereses con tanta claridad, no habrían podido creerlo. Luna estaba tomando una de las túnicas del armario. Eran increíbles, solo había visto túnicas así en los cuadros antiguos.

-Hermione…

Ella la miró. Su mente daba vuelta por infinidad de posibilidades. Maneras de escapar, de mantenerse con vida.

-¿No se te ocurre nada? Luna, ayúdame a pensar algo, por favor. No podemos casar con dos mortífagos, tenemos que escapar de aquí.

-Umm… -miró a su alrededor-. ¿Y si saltamos por la ventana?

Hermione se levantó de la cama en la que estaba sentada. Y se acercó corriendo a la ventana. Vio que se encontraban al menos a tres pisos de altura, tal vez cuatro y también que junto a los setos que rodeaban los jardines de la mansión patrullaban mortífagos.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.

Se dejó caer junto a la ventana. Recogió las piernas contra su pecho, y hundió la cabeza en sus rodillas, tratando de pensar, de encontrar una solución. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio absoluto.

-Hermione, deberías relajarte, los torposoplos no te dejan pensar. Por qué no dejas que pase, cuando pienses en otra cosa surgirá la idea.

Ella la miró.

-De acuerdo Luna.

-La señora Malfoy ha dicho que debemos quedarnos aquí hasta que ella venga a avisarnos, pero que estemos preparadas con la ropa que ella nos ha dado.

A la castaña le vino una idea a la mente.

-Luna, ellos tienen planeado utilizarnos, pero mientras, podemos aprovecharnos. Podemos conseguir información para la Orden. Y tenemos que hallar una manera de escapar. Mantén los ojos abiertos cuando salgamos.

La rubia asintió.

-Entonces… ¿Qué túnica me pongo?

Hermione las miró apenas un segundo.

-La plateada con los bordados en color lila claro. Es la que mejor va contigo. Pero Luna, no te la pongas todavía. Tienes el pelo lleno de hojas y la cara manchada con tierra.

Ella soltó una suave risa soñadora.

-¡Entonces vamos a juego!

La griffindor sonrió. La tomó de la mano y se acercó al baño que tenían en común.

Cuando abrió la puerta pudieron contemplar sorprendidas lo hermoso que ella. Tenía un lavabo doble, con un espejo de marco dorado delante de cada lavamanos. La bañera de porcelana con patas plateadas reposaba sobre una alfombra de color beige y estaba rodeada por unas cortinas de ese mismo color. Unas velas perfumadas de vainilla flotaban por la sala creando una atmósfera relajante.

Hermione sorprendida guió a Luna hasta estar frente al lavabo donde tomaron asiento en unas sillas elegantes. Se lavaron la cara y buscaron un peine o un cepillo en los cajones. Sorprendidas hallaron dos de marfil con nácar engarzado con las cerdas blancas, extremadamente delicado. Luna se lo pasó por la cara soltando una carcajada suave que sacó una sonrisa a la castaña. Se cepillaron el pelo con cuidado. La chica de ojos azules le peinó el pelo a la de ojos miel en un recogido. Tomó un poco de pelo de cerca de las sienes y con una pinza que llevaba Herms prendida de la camiseta los sujetó.

Luna simplemente se peinó el pelo para un lado. Se miraron a través del reflejo del espejo. No veían lógico estar peinándose el pelo en el cuartel general del enemigo. ¡Por el amor de Morgana, estaban en guerra!

-¿Y qué le vamos a decir a la señora Malfoy?

-No lo sé. Trataré de conseguir tiempo, pero si no lo conseguimos…-Agachó la cabeza-.

-Hermione, yo no quiero morir… Suena muy cobarde, pero prefiero "eso" a morir. Si vivimos, siempre tenemos la oportunidad de volver a empezar, de ser felices. Quiero poder volver a ver a mi padre…-acabó con un sollozo-.

Tenían ambas los ojos encharcados.

-Luna, tenemos que ser fuertes. –Le puso las manos en los hombros-. Haremos lo que tengamos que hacer ¿vale?, pero vamos a seguir vivas y juntas, nos tenemos la una a la otra. -Le acarició el rostro tratando de consolarla-. Si tenemos que ponernos túnicas caras y fingir que amamos a un despreciable mortífago lo haremos, lo importante es seguir vivas, no darles más motivos de los que ya tienen para matarnos ¿de acuerdo?

Temblando, Luna asintió. Se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien. Estaremos siempre juntas.

Luna asintió sobre su hombro.

-Por cierto Hermione, si nos casamos, yo prefiero a Theodore Nott.


	4. Capítulo 3 -Hijos de un mortífago

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia, sin embargo, me pertenece a mí y no autorizo el plagio.**

_**Contestaré a vuestros reviews en mi perfil para que no interfieran en la lectura.**_

**-**Capítulo 3- **Hijos de un mortífago **-

-Aceptables, bastante aceptables.

Narcissa se dio una vuelta alrededor de ellas. Luna la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión soñadora. Hermione tenía las manos apretadas en puños junto a su cuerpo y la barbilla alzada con dignidad. La señora Malfoy observaba como se habían arreglado.

Luna se había puesto la que su amiga le había recomendado, la plateada con detalles en lila, la llevaba ceñida con un lazo de un tono un poco más oscuro, un violeta suave. Tenía mangas largas que se ensanchaban en las muñecas y el escote lo suficientemente decoroso.

Su compañera por su parte llevaba una túnica larga azul con detalles en plata de hombros caídos y mangas francesas ligeras. El escote era en forma de corazón, algo más atrevido que el de Luna, pero llevaba una especie de gasa transparente bordada en plata, se veía la piel pero al mismo tiempo era recatado.

-¿Qué zapatos lleváis? Se verán cuando andéis.

Luna y Hermione se desconcertaron un poco, incluso la castaña abandonó su pose de contrariedad. Se levantaron un poco el bajo del vestido y la bruja de mayor edad observó con horror que luna estaba descalza y Hermione llevaba unas deportivas gastadas, las mismas que traía cuando llegó. Se llevó una mano al corazón.

-¡Inaceptable, totalmente inaceptable!

Luna le sonrió como pidiendo perdón.

-Es que sus alfombras son muy suaves y calentitas, da gusto caminar por ellas señora Malfoy.

Ella la miró confusa, entre sorprendida y alagada. Cuando se recompuso suspiró.

-Pero, ¿por qué no habéis usado los zapatos que hay en el armario?

Hermione la miró confundida.

-No hemos visto ningunos.

-¡Por Morgana! ¿Habéis mirado en las cajas?

La chica de ojos miel agachó la cabeza.

-Pensamos que no querría que tocásemos nada que no fuese estrictamente necesario.

Narcissa frunció el ceño y se cruzó elegantemente de brazos.

-¿Habéis pensado lo que os propuse?

Ellas la miraron a los ojos.

-Sí –dijo Luna-. Yo me he pedido a Theodore Nott señora Malfoy, tiene talento natural con los thestrals y los torposoplos no se acercan a él así que es fácil estudiarlos si está cerca.

Narcissa sonrió con dulzura a Luna.

-Oh bien, me alegra saber que estás dispuesta a colaborar. ¿Y tú Granger?

Hermione se frunció el labio, nerviosa.

-Si aceptase casarme, ¿sería con su hijo?

-Sí, así es.

Ella apretó los puños frustrada.

-¿Sabe lo que me está pidiendo? ¿Sabe todo lo que su hijo me ha hecho? ¿El daño que me ha causado?

Las lágrimas amenazaban con huir de sus ojos. Luna le colocó una mano en el hombro para darle un poco de apoyo.

-Te aseguró que Draco no te tocará un pelo jamás, ni te atacará psicológicamente.

Hermione miró a Luna. Ella le frotó el hombro para relajarla.

-Recuerda Mione, tenemos que ser fuertes, siempre juntas.

Luna le acarició la mejilla y ella tomó aire cerrando los ojos para reunir algo de fuerza.

-De acuerdo señora Malfoy, me casaré con Draco, aunque dudo que él quiera.

La rubia sonrió con un brillo de burla en sus ojos verdes.

-De hecho querida, ya ha aceptado.

* * *

Nott se estaba terminando de hacer el nudo de la corbata gris cuando un suave golpe en la puerta le hizo girarse en esa dirección. Un último tirón y el nudo quedo perfectamente colocado.

Abrió la puerta y apoyado en la pared de enfrente encontró a Draco. El flequillo caía con pesar sobre sus ojos grises firmemente clavados en la alfombra del pasillo.

-¿Listo para ir al matadero?-preguntó con lentitud-.

Nott asintió, le puso una mano en el hombro y el rubio sacó de debajo de la chaqueta de su traje una petaca, le ofreció un sorbo a Nott pero al ver que este se negaba de un trago se acabó el wiski de fuego sintiendo como abrasaba su garganta. Deseó morir pronto por tomarlo en exceso.

Descendieron hasta la primera planta, donde Narcissa les había pedido que esperasen.

Malfoy comprobó irritado que no quedaba ni una gota en su petaca.

-Lástima, ni siquiera estoy entonado.

-Deberías comportarte si quieres que el plan de tu madre salga bien.

El rubio asintió molesto.

* * *

-Bien, ¿estáis listas?

Ellas asintieron.

-Recordad lo que os he dicho, nunca miréis al Señor Tenebroso a los ojos, os provocará desde luego, pero debéis ser más inteligentes que él. Debéis manteneros calladas para que Draco y Theodore puedan convencerle. Si ve el más mínimo atisbo de rebeldía os matará en ese instante. Os mantendréis junto a ellos en todo momento. ¿Lo habéis entendido todo?

-Sí señora Malfoy.

-Seguidme. Si todo sale bien, en unas horas seréis las señoras Nott y Malfoy, tenemos que actuar con rapidez.

* * *

Draco alzó la cabeza cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo a Nott moverse a su lado. Y entonces las vio bajando por las escaleras junto a su madre. Dignas, demasiado para tratarse de una traidora a la sangre y una sangre sucia. Seguro que su madre había tenido algo que ver.

Nott se adelantó. Tomó la mano de Narcissa y depositó un suave beso en ella.

-Señora Malfoy, sería tan amable de indicarme de cuál de estas dos señoritas tendré el honor de ser acompañante, ¿verdad?

Narcissa sonrió.

-Claro Theodore, la señorita Lovegood estará encantada de que vayas con ella.

Luna le sonrió con timidez.

-¿Me haría el honor?-dijo galante el castaño mientras le extendía su mano con una leve inclinación-.

Ella tomo su mano en la que el depositó un beso algo más largo y suave que el de Narcissa.

-Los torposoplos no se te acercan Theodore Nott. Podrás pensar con más claridad.

Él le sonrió levemente y le ofreció un brazo que ella tomó. Durante esa escena, Draco se acercó y tras besar la mano de su madre se mantuvo a su lado.

-Supongo entonces tendré el honor de que la señorita Granger sea quien me acompañe.

Ella asintió.

-Puedes ahorrarte el sarcasmo, Malfoy.

Ellos se miraron retándose.

-Este Malfoy se cree que puede conmigo… -pensó la gryffindor-.

-Sangre sucia engreída, ya me encargaré yo de bajarle los humos -el joven Malfoy estaba irritado aunque no mostraba sus pensamientos-.

-No es sarcasmo Granger.

-¿Podéis dejarlo para otro momento?-preguntó Narcissa-. Ahora mismo debemos engañar al mayor mago oscuro de la historia, ¿no creéis que tal vez eso sea ligeramente más importante que vuestras rencillas escolares?

Hermione miró avergonzada el dibujo de la alfombra persa.

-Recordad, debéis parecer contrariados para que no sospeche, no es algo que os beneficie a vosotros sino a él.

Los cuatro se mostraron conformes.

-Bien.

* * *

En la puerta del salón de los Malfoy Hermione y Luna esperaban nerviosas. Se tomaron las manos para darse ánimos.

-Recuerda, cierra tu mente como nos enseñó Snape.

La rubia asintió.

Inmediatamente se soltaron al ver que la puerta se abría lentamente. Temblando ligeramente avanzaron al interior de la sala, notaron las miradas frías de los mortífagos sobre ellas.

-¡Mi señor, no podéis permitir tal aberración! ¡Dos sangre pura…!

-Silencio.

Una voz ahogada y sibilante calló a la psicópata de las hermanas Black.

En el fondo de la sala sentado en una de las antiguas butacas de los Malfoy se encontraba el Señor Tenebroso. Su rostro de piel pálida y con las venas marcadas tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre fijos en ellas. Pasó una mano por el áspero lomo de la enorme serpiente que estaba erguida junto a él.

-Mis queridas niñas, Hermione... Luna... -Hizo una larga pausa que empleo para mirarlas de arriba a bajo-. Yo pedí a Draco Malfoy y a Theodore Nott que os hiciesen una visita y os trajesen conmigo, para presentarnos, para… conocernos mejor... Nunca pensé que ellos también tendrían esa intención –soltó una carcajada psicótica a la que acompañaron las de otros mortífagos entre ellos los Lestrange-. ¡Silencio!

Se puso en pie y con la rapidez sinuosa de una serpiente que ataca se acercó a las chicas y las tomó del cuello, alzándoles el rostro.

-Una traidora a la sangre y una sangre sucia. ¿Por qué iba a permitir que siguierais con vida? ¿Para arruinar la vida de dos de mis mortífagos?

-No. Pensaba que se lo había dicho Theo, para atraer a Harry Potter –sonrió Luna-.

Voldemort la miró con fijeza e intentó entrar en su mente, pero se encontró con una insondable barrera.

-Pero para atraer a Potter yo solo necesito a una de vosotras.

Hermione ni se inmutó, ya había pensado en ello, pensado como Voldemort y tenía lista una respuesta.

-Porque si matas a una de nosotras, la otra no dudará en suicidarse y volverás a estar sin nada y porque nosotras sabemos tu secreto –la última palabra que dijo solo la articuló con sus labios, esa palabra era el nombre del hombre, no, monstruo que estaba ante ella- Tom.

El Señor Tenebroso las dejó caer con violencia, de un empujón al suelo. Las miró con odio.

-Malfoy, Nott, lleváoslas, haced lo que queráis con ellas, pero tened en cuenta que… necesitaré más mortífagos en un futuro muy cercano.

A las chicas se les fue la sangre de la cabeza. No habían pensado eso. Si se casaban con Malfoy y Nott, tarde o tempano llegarían a ese punto, hijos.

-¡Largo!

Draco y Theodore las ayudaron a incorporarse y salieron apresuradamente de allí.

* * *

Daba vueltas por la sala común de las chicas. Theodore leía sentado en una de las butacas y las chicas estaban en el cuarto de Luna. El miró furioso ambas puertas, tanto la del cuarto de las chicas como la de entrada a la sala. Y justo cuando su madre entró por la puerta, Hermione y Luna salieron discutiendo por la puerta.

-¡Luna, no puedo! Si él no hubiese dicho eso tal vez yo…

-Lo sé Mione, lo sé, pero ya dijimos que sí y ahora no…

-¡Pero eso lo cambia todo!

Narcissa se aclaró la garganta.

-Granger, serías tan amable de compartir con nosotros lo que te atormenta. No podemos arriesgarnos a que nuestros planes se arruinen.

Ella la miró y se llevó las manos al vientre cubierto por la túnica. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

-No quiero que ese hombre se acerque nunca a mis hijos y eso será difícil si su padre es un mortífago.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Truco y trato

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia es, sin embargo, enteramente mía y no autorizo el plagio.**

-Capítulo 4- **Truco y trato**

Aún en el salón de los Malfoy, tras despedirse de su señor, el último de los mortífagos desapareció. Y al ver eso, Bellatrix se acercó al objeto de sus deseos, su amo.

-Mi señor –dijo con una devoción demente-. ¿Me permitiríais el honor de haceros una pregunta?

-Creo saber cuál es mi querida Bella.

Su nariz de ofidio vibró al respirar profundamente.

-Quieres saber por qué he permitido tu sobrino y Nott casarse con la traidora a la sangre y la sangre sucia.

-Sí mi señor –dijo haciendo una reverencia-, como siempre, lo sabéis todo.

-Verás Bella… -ella tomó asiento a sus pies y él le acarició la cabeza como haría cualquiera con su mascota, a lo que ella ronroneó encantada-. Ser yo no es nada sencillo.

-Ya imagino señor, que tanta grandeza ha de ser difícil de soportar.

-En efecto mi querida Bella. Y es por eso que debo rebajarme a pensar como los seres inferiores, como Potter por ejemplo. Y por eso, sé que ver a alguien a quien tanto ama –dijo esta palabra con profundo desprecio- como es Granger marcada y unida a un mortífago le dolerá más que cualquier otra ofensa. Es por ese dolor por lo que vendrá, porque no podrá evitar sentirse culpable por el "cruel destino" de sus amigas. Y aunque no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo, atacará, porque mi querida Bella, como te dije en otra ocasión, Potter sin Granger no es nada.

* * *

La luna era contemplada desde uno de los hermosos balcones de Malfoy Mannor por una chica de hechizantes ojos azules acurrucada en una de las esquinas. Sus piececitos descalzos y rojos sentían las caricias de la fría brisa nocturna de Wiltshire. Abrazando sus piernas recostaba la barbilla sobre sus rodillas con la mirada perdida en los rayos de plata que bañaban su pálido rostro.

Un suave golpe en el cristal de la puerta abierta la hizo retirar la mirada del objeto de su admiración.

-Pasa Theodore Nott.

El joven castaño se acercó a ella.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Por supuesto, me estaba empezando a sentir sola, es un alivio que hayas venido.

Él asintió y también fijó sus iris añil en el astro nocturno. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Theodore reparó en los erráticos movimientos que ella realizaba con los dedos de los pies en un intento por calentárselos. Sin una sola palabra se deshizo de la chaqueta del traje negro que llevaba y se la colocó a ella encima, cubriéndola gentilmente todas las piernas y los pies enrojecidos.

-Eres muy amable Theodore Nott –dijo con su habitual tono despreocupado-. Creo que no me va a importar estar casada contigo.

Un leve rubor atacó las blancas mejillas del mortífago que se removió incómodo.

-Luna, respecto a esto, no quiero que te sientas presionada en absoluto… Si no quieres no nos casaremos, no hay ningún problema al respecto. Lo entiendo.

Ella lo miró y sus ojos se encontraron, azul con azul. Los de ella teñidos de una insondable y hermosa pureza y los de él de una tristeza, una soledad y un temor tan profundos que sacudieron de la muchacha. Lo miró con incomprensión.

-Pero, si no me caso contigo y ganamos tú acabarás en Azkaban y si no la ganamos yo moriré después de que Harry pierda, porque ya nadie intentará encontrarnos, ni a Hermione ni a mí. Además, contigo cerca se estudian muy bien los torposoplos, ¿nunca te lo había comentado?

El joven sorprendido pensó lo dulce e inocente a la par que inteligente era la joven con la que se casaría. Él sonrió de lado. Le tomó la mano izquierda entre las suyas con cierto temor, pero al ver que a ella no parecía incomodarle no la soltó.

-Sé que en esta época es muy difícil y más siendo yo mortífago, pero intentaré hacerte muy feliz, Luna.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y con la otra mano acarició las del Slytherin.

-Gracias Theodore Nott, sé que es cierto, no hace falta que me lo jures.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Luna, por favor, llámame Theodore o Theo, de otra manera es demasiado formal.

-De acuerdo, Theo.

Y allí con las manos unidas se quedaron contemplando el cielo mientras ella contaba una historia en la que los torposoplos guiaban a una chica hacia su amor verdadero, sin darse cuenta de que al igual que los personajes del cuento, en una noche de luna llena ellos iniciaban su historia de amor.

* * *

Hermione llevaba unas horas reflexionando sobre la conversación con Narcissa después de la escandalosa declaración que ella había hecho refiriéndose a sus futuros hijos.

La antigua Black le pidió que la acompañase y ambas entraron en la habitación de la joven. Tomaron asiento en la cama de sábanas de algodón egipcio.

-Granger, ¿podrías explicarme a que se debe tu anterior comentario? No me ha parecido muy… educado por tu parte.

Ella bajó la mirada a sus manos, recargadas en su regazo, imitando la postura elegante de su futura suegra.

-Verá, señora Malfoy, me han afectado profundamente las palabras de ese –pensó la manera más adecuada de referirse a Voldemort- ser. Dijo que en un futuro muy cercano necesitaría nuevos mortífagos. Y debo decirle que esa parte, no la había contemplado. Hijos, si me caso con su hijo por la unión mágica que supongo que es lo que usted tiene en mente dado que es lo único que podría detener al ministerio a la hora de encarcelar o matar a Draco, llegará un momento en el que tendremos que tener un hijo para que sea el heredero de los Malfoy –alzó la mirada para unir sus iris castaños a los grises de la mujer-. ¿Ha pensado en lo que eso conlleva?

Narcissa la miró entre turbada y sorprendida.

-Además ¿qué dirá su esposo? No creo que le haga mucha gracia que su hijo se case con una hija de muggles? Su línea de sangre se verá ensuciada por una sangre sucia. Su nieto, será un mestizo, un mestizo señora Malfoy. Y si Harry es derrotado, ese monstruo al que los mortífagos llaman amo reclamaría a mi hijo como hizo con Draco. Solo por ser un Malfoy.

Ella alzó el rostro con la dignidad que solo portan aquellas personas que han nacido con ella, orgullosa, digna y bella.

-Lo que Lucius diga poco me importa, ahora mismo está en una misión por orden del señor tenebroso que le llevará al menos dos semanas. Por eso mismo os he instado a que os caséis ahora pues una vez casados, él no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo. Y respecto a mi nieto, no tiene por qué nacer inmediatamente. Es la única manera de salvar a Draco, Granger, espero que lo entiendas, porque también es la única de salvarte a ti, no dudo que cualquiera de los mortífagos, entre ellos mi hermana, quiera torturarte hasta que supliques por tu muerte en cuanto dejes de estar bajo mi protección o la de Draco.

Hermione asintió frustrada y se acercó a la ventana. Miró los hermosos jardines de Malfoy Mannor. Pasó unos minutos en silencio.

-De acuerdo. Me casaré con él, pero necesito que me prometa algo.

-Depende de lo que sea se podrá prometer o no.

Ella la miró con severidad.

-¿Estoy en lo cierto al suponer que usted quiere que se realice la unión mágica?

-En efecto.

-Pues bien, tanto usted como yo somos conscientes de que eso nos unirá a ambos de por vida.

-Sí, continúa.

-Quiero que me prometa lealtad, que no sea infiel, jamás. Sabrá la fama que tenía en el colegio y ya que yo voy a sacrificar toda mi vida por salvar la de ambos me parece justo que ambos prometamos fidelidad. No pienso ser el hazmerreír del mundo mágico, como comprenderá.

Los ojos grises de la dueña de Malfoy Mannor se clavaron en los de ella, ardientes como si de mercurio líquido se tratase.

-Me parece lo más justo Granger.

Ella asintió.

-¿Sabe? Todavía no puedo creerme que haya estado delante del hombre más oscuro que ha pisado la tierra y que me haya dado permiso para que rompa todos sus ideales de sangre.

La mujer rubia asintió con una suave sonrisa.

-Debes tener en cuenta que para él es solo una manera para atraer a Potter.

-¡Oh, Harry! –Se llevó las manos a la boca angustiada-. Señora Malfoy, ¿no hay ninguna forma de que pueda…?

La dama frunció el ceño poniéndose en pie.

-Cualquier movimiento falso Granger nos dejaría al descubierto. No puedo permitir que contactes con Potter, al fin y al cabo, ellos han de creer que estáis secuestradas en un calabozo mientras os torturan, al menos hasta que se sepa de vuestros matrimonios.

Los ojos castaños de la chica se tiñeron de tristeza al saber que no podría avisar a su amigo y mientras veía a Narcissa salir de su habitación un profundo sentimiento de traición la embargó.

Estaba traicionando a su mejor amigo, Harry y Ron podían morir por su culpa, y Ginny y los gemelos y los señores Weasley y Remus, Tonks, el profesor Moody, todos, porque sabía que las buscarían; y las encontrarían casadas con unos mortífagos. Una ola de pesar la sacudió. Y esos pensamientos la acompañaron hasta que unos golpes sonaron en su puerta. Ella se acercó y abrió la puerta, se sorprendió enormemente cuando encontró a un joven rubio apoyado en el marco de su puerta.

-Malfoy…-estaba algo chocada al verle ahí-.

-Granger. ¿Puedo pasar?-Dijo señalando con la botella que llevaba en la mano hacia la habitación de la chica.

-Claro, al fin y al cabo es tu casa –dijo resignada-.

Ambos rodaron los ojos. Él pasó y sin esperar a que ella se lo indicase tomó asiento en su cama. Ella se sentó en una silla que había junto a la ventana, la noche ya había caído. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, un incómodo, frío y tenso silencio que incomodó a Hermione

-Mi madre ha hablado conmigo. Sobre tus condiciones –aclaró-.

-Ah –ella retiró la mirada-.

Se notó un silencio incómodo en la habitación. Él dio otro trago a su botella. A ella la irritó en sobremanera aquel acto.

-Creo que debo añadir otra más para que la convivencia sea lo más agradable posible.

Él la miró con una ceja en alto.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y esa cuál es?

-Una que estoy segura de que tu madre secundará. Prohibido emborracharte.

Él la miró molesto, con el ceño fruncido enmarcando sus ardientes ojos grises.

-No. Eso no lo acepto.

-Pues no hay trato. No pienso casarme con un potencial alcohólico, Malfoy, ya bastante malo es que seas tú como para que encima estés borracho.

Su disgusto se acentuó y se hizo más evidente con un gruñido que resonó por su garanta quemada por el alcohol.

-Granger, no voy a dejar de beber. Si no, ¿cómo voy a aguantarte?

-Sí, pues yo no pienso aguantarte bebido. Entiendo que tal vez es una manera de evadirte, pero tendrás que encontrar otra que no te perjudique. A tu madre le duele que hagas todo esto, estoy segura. No quiere que mueras. ¿No te das cuenta de que a tu madre ha organizado todo esto por ti? Tal vez incluso un poco por Nott, pero desde luego, que nos maten a Luna y a mí no le afecta en absoluto a menos que os ordenen matarnos a vosotros y entonces os manchéis las manos.

Ella solo quiere que en el caso de que Harry gane, tú no vayas a prisión o te den el beso del dementor. Porque qué pensará la sociedad cuando vea que te has casado con una hija de muggles, con una sangre sucia, con la mejor amiga de Harry Potter; dirán "¡Oh, no puede ser tan malo! El pobre solo era un niño asustado." Eso es lo que la gente pensará, lo que tu madre quiere que piensen. Así que no creo que quieras que todo se vaya al garete por un coma etílico. ¿No crees que es una forma un poco pobre de devolverle el favor? Y en el caso de que gane Voldemort, yo no quiero que me maten y si tú mueres, a mí me dan el finiquito y sin indemnización por los servicios.

Ella se cruzó de brazos mientras tomaba aire. Malfoy estaba sorprendido.

-Vaya, Granger eres todo locuacidad. Desde luego un buen argumento. ¿Lo habías ensayado? Apuesto a que sí.

-Yo no lo…

-Es de mala educación interrumpir. ¿No te he dejado yo hablar? Pues ahora escucha. No pienso dejar de beber Granger porque la única manera que tengo de dormir un par de horas por la noche es caer rendido por el alcohol. Tú no tienes que aguantar los gritos, las torturas, a él, no tienes que verle todos los días, ver como se regodea en tu sufrimiento…

Llegado a ese punto al joven se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que le impedía continuar. Tomó un último trago con lo que solo le quedó aire en la botella.

-No… Es cierto, Malfoy, por eso soy objetiva. No puedes autodestruirte. Ya que tengo que estar aquí quiera o no, me ofrezco a hallar una solución a tu problema. Tiene que haber alguna poción o…

Él la miró desanimado. Le contestó burlón. Bajó la mirada a su botella vacía.

-Granger, insultas a mi inteligencia, no crees que si hubiese una manera no la habría encontrado ya.

-Sí, pero has debido de estar muy ocupado, bajo mucha presión, tal vez se te ha escapado algo que pueda funcionar, pero no tiene sentido que sigamos el plan de tu madre si luego vas a morir por el cansancio, por el alcohol o por ambos.

-Siempre tan racional.

-Siempre tan…

-¿Qué? ¿Perfecto, encantador, atractivo?

-Sarcástico.

Él sonrió de lado.

-Sí.

Ella arrugó la frente molesta.

-Bueno, creo que una vez puestas las condiciones, deberíamos cerrar el trato y hacer una tregua de por vida.

Él se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama con los brazos estirados a sus costados y la mirada perdida en el techo y sus pensamientos.

-De por vida… que largo suena eso, sin embargo, en nuestro caso, podría ser muy breve, ese de por vida podría ser un hasta mañana.

Ella se levantó, rodeó la cama hasta quedar a los pies de esta, mirando a Draco desde su perfil derecho. Apoyó la mano en la columna de madera que sostenía las cortinas de pesado terciopelo que la rodeaban.

-Por eso Malfoy.

Él se incorporó sin mirarla. Hincó los codos en sus rodillas y enterró el rostro en sus manos. Ella sintió por él una pena horrible. Sabía por lo que tenía que estar pasando para tener que perder el sentido por el alcohol para dormir, para no sentir.

Se sentó en la cama junto a él y con temor a su reacción le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Tranquilo. Quieras que no, estoy contigo en esto.

Él la miró de reojo. Suspiró cansado. Dejó que sus hombros se hundiesen, derrotado.

-De acuerdo Granger.

Le tendió la mano. Ella se la estrechó.

-Mejor llámame Hermione, ahora que hemos hecho las paces, no creo que haga falta tanta… frialdad.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Está bien, Grang… Hermione.

* * *

Se escabulló entre las sombras. Cogió la mochila en una mano, los zapatos en otra y con sigilo bajó las escaleras, saltándose ese escalón que chirriaba y poniendo un especial sigilo al pasar frente al retrato de Wualburga Black. Cuando llegó a la planta baja pasó por la cocina y recogió un paquete con comida que tenía ya preparado de un baúl que nadie usaba nunca para nada que no fuese dejar algo tira; lo guardó en la mochila y recorrió los últimos metros hasta la puerta. Antes de salir se calzó las botas gastadas. Con extremo sigilo salió. Una vez en el jardín abrió la cancela y cruzó la calle. Se metió en el parque de enfrente y entre unos arbustos se desapareció.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba frente a un hermoso bosque. Suspiró y se sentó en una de las raíces. Sacó algo de un bolsillo. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y cayó sobre lo que tenía la mano. Una fotografía en la que salían ella y sus mejores amigas, una de ojos marrones y otra, celestes. Secó la lágrima que reposaba en el rostro de la rubia. Llevándose las manos a la cabellera pelirroja soltó un grito que solo oyeron los pájaros que alzaron el vuelo asustados.

-Herms… Luna… juro que os encontraré aunque sea lo último que haga.


	6. Capítulo 5 -Chan chan cha chan

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Sin embargo esta historia es enteramente mía y no autorizo el plagio.**

_Recuerdo que los que no hayáis recibido una respuesta a los reviews la tenéis en mi perfil__**.**_

-Capítulo 5- **Chan chan cha chan**

Molly Weasley se desmayó varias veces ese día. La primera vez cuando Ron irrumpió en la Madriguera y les dijo que Ginny había desaparecido. La segunda cuando comprobó ella misma que su niña había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y tercera cuando le dijeron que habían encontrado su campamento hecho escombros bajo la verde luz de la Marca Tenebrosa.

La única alegría que se llevó aquel día fue cuando supo que su hija no estaba muerta. Que el Avada Kedavra no había sido pronunciado contra su dulce y tierna niña. Y solo entonces fue capaz de tomar el mando de la situación y organizar los equipos de búsqueda. Nadie se atrevió a llevarle la contraria, ni siquiera Kingsley o McGonagall que lideraban la Orden, pues no hay nada, absolutamente nada que de mas miedo que Molly Weasley tratando de proteger a uno de sus pelirrojos hijos. Ni siquiera Voldemort podría lanzar una mirada tan absolutamente aterradora como la de esa bajita y regordeta bruja pelirroja.

* * *

No habría marcha nupcial, ni flores, ni un largo pasillo hasta el altar, ni altar, ni seres queridos, no habría nada más que ellos cinco, Narcissa oficiaría los enlaces y ellos harían de testigos respectivamente, eso dijo la madre de Draco. Por lo menos, llevarían vestido de novias. En la biblioteca de Malfoy Manor. A Hermione le gustó el poder casarse rodeada de libros, pero desde luego, no era ni de lejos el lugar que ella habría querido para su boda, ella preferiría haberse casado en la iglesia de su familia con el hombre de sus sueños y hacerse promesas de amor eterno y verdadero. Luna por su parte habría celebrado su boda en un hermoso bosque, rodeada de todas las pequeñas haditas que lo poblaban y tal vez de algún unicornio curioso, símbolo de la pureza de su alma. Sin embargo, se iba a casar encerrada en una oscura mansión.

Se ayudaron mutuamente a colocarse los vestidos que la hermana rubia de Andrómeda les había proporcionado. Desde luego, eran realmente hermosos, aunque de nuevo, no eran los que ellas hubiesen elegido. Pertenecían a las señoras Malfoy, a Narcissa y su difunta suegra. Ambos eran de la mejor seda que el dinero pueda comprar y con una capa de encaje sobre ella. Ambos recatados de corte imperio. El de Luna, llevaba más de mil perlas cosidas entre las flores del ya mencionado encaje que soltaban destellos muy hermosos, era de cuello de barco y las mangas eran de encaje, muy elaboradas, seguramente hecho por las ancianas de los duendes. El de Hermione que en su día perteneció a la hermana de Bella llevaba hermosos cristales de Scharoski -el equivalente mago de Swaroschi- con escote en uve y unas gasas semitransparentes de color marfil que iban desde los tirantes hasta las muñecas donde estaban atadas gracias a un lazo color champagne.

Narcissa le colocó unos hermosos pendientes de diamantes a cada una. Los de Luna eran colgante y parecían hermosas lágrimas mientras que los de Herms eran preciosas rosas blancas.

Preciosas, así se sentían y estaban, a pesar de que Narcissa tuvo que hacer un hechizo al vestido de Luna para estrecharlo, porque por lo visto, la abuela de Draco tenía más curvas que la joven Lovegood.

-Estáis preciosas. Voy a ver cómo van Draco y Theodore.

-De acuerdo. Bajaremos en quince minutos –sonrió Luna-. En el primer piso, el segundo pasillo de la derecha, la quinta puerta a la derecha.

-Sí. No os demoréis demasiado, que las novias lleguen elegantemente tarde es una tradición, pero, tampoco es necesaria.

Narcissa las dejó solas en el baño, en el que se estaban arreglando. Luna se colocó tras Hermione y comenzó a colocarle el velo. La castaña sombría contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba preciosa, hermosa, de ensueño, pero su mirada era fría, resignada y algo sombría. Luna acabó de colocarle el velo y le colocó unos pasadores de rosas decoradas con cristales de Scharoski. De pronto la castaña sintió un tirón en las comisuras de su boca. Era la rubia que trataba de hacerla sonreír tirando de los lados de su boca con los dedos índices.

-Sabes que no es la situación más adecuada de todas en las que nos casaríamos, pero… hoy es un día que recordaremos el resto de nuestros días, si sonríes, tal vez te lleves un bonito recuerdo.

Ella la miró a través del espejo con los ojos vacíos de la ilusión que reflejaban los de la rubia.

-Mione, esto puede ser el inicio de algo maravilloso o de una tortura que durará el resto de nuestros días. Deja el pasado atrás, vas a estar de ahora en adelante con Draco Malfoy, intenta ser feliz con él.

Herms sintió como la rubia le acariciaba la mejilla con cariño desde atrás. Sacudió la cabeza levemente y cuando alzó de nuevo los ojos, se veía en ellos una leve fuerza renovada.

Se puso en pie y la miró a los ojos ya sin espejo. La abrazó con fuerza y aún sin soltarla la

-Gracias Luna. No sé qué haría sin ti. ¿Sabes? Es admirable cómo te sobrepones a una situación tan horrible. De mayor quiero ser como tú.

Ambas soltaron una carcajada por el recurso infantil que había empleado la de los ojos marrones.

Se separaron y estiraron los vestidos que se habían arrugado por el abrazo que habían compartido.

-Siéntate, te toca a ti estar preciosa ahora.

La soñadora ravenclaw se sentó en la silla y Hermione le puso el velo y unas florecillas silvestres blancas, las favoritas de Luna que había hecho aparecer Narcissa con un toque de varita.

Se pusieron de pie la una junto a la otra y se tomaron de las manos nerviosas. Se miraron en el espejo.

-Parecemos unas novias de verdad –comentó Luna sorprendida-.

Hermione soltó una leve risita.

-Somos unas novias de verdad –dijo haciendo énfasis en el "somos"-.

-Nunca había estado tan guapa.

-Nunca habría imaginado que me casaría con Malfoy.

-Jo, Mione, le quitas la gracia a todo.

-Perdona, perdona, es que Luna, no sabes lo que me cuesta esto –dijo muy turbada-.

Luna la hizo girarse y quedaron cara a cara, la tomó de las manos y le dio un fuerte apretón mostrando su apoyo, dándole fuerza.

-Lo sé Mione. Pero recuerda, tú y yo. Juntas, por siempre, nadie podrá con nosotras.

La sabelotodo asintió.

-Nadie.

-Bueno, entonces ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-Si te refieres a la vez que tú, sí.

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces, sí, sí quiero –dijo fingiendo estar emocionadísima-.

-Bien –ambas soltaron una risa alegre-.

-¿Lista para casarte?

-Sí, vamos.

De la mano salieron del cuarto y recorrieron el camino hasta la biblioteca. Una vez allí respiraron hondo. Luna la miró y con un tirón de la mano hizo que ella la mirase.

-Supongo que esto es un adiós, Hermione Jean Granger.

-Adiós Luna Lillian Lovegood.

Un último suspiro y abrieron las dos puertas de la biblioteca de Malfoy Manor.

Miraron al frente y allí les vieron, hermosos, de buen porte y enfundados en unas elegantes levitas. Draco una negra y Theodore una azul oscuro. En el centro Narcissa.

Caminaron hasta el centro de varias bifurcaciones de estanterías, donde ellos se encontraban. Hermione a la izquierda junto a Draco y Luna a la derecha, junto a Theodore.

Los futuros señores Malfoy ni se miraron, a diferencia de los futuros Nott. Que de nuevo juntaron sus ojos que aunque de un color frío, como es el azul, eran cálidos.

-Bien, ya estamos todos. Empezaremos por vosotros Luna y Theodore. Solo tendréis que contestar cuando yo os diga, así que tranquilos.

Luna sonrió a la señora Malfoy y Nott simplemente hizo un apenas perceptible asentimiento con la cabeza.

-¿Quién entrega a esta mujer?

Draco dio un paso al frente.

-Yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, la entrego como su primo en quinto grado.

-¿Y a este hombre?

Se hizo un silencio. Draco le dio un suave codazo a Hermione.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?

-Sí –dijo con su voz fría y arrastrada-.

-Esto… Yo, Hermione Jean Granger, como… su ¿compañera de colegio? –Preguntó temiendo equivocarse-.

Miró a Narcissa y esta asintió.

-Entonces, Luna Lillian Lovegood, ¿estás aquí por propia voluntad, y aceptas a Theodore Damien Nott en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte os separe?

Ella asintió y se giró para mirarle. Él hizo lo mismo quedando ambos de frente.

-Sí, acepto.

-¿Y tú Theodore Damien Nott? ¿Aceptas a Luna Lillian Lovegood en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Sí, acepto.

-Debéis saber que una vez realzado, este conjuro os ligará para siempre el uno al otro, que nadie podrá destruir esa. ¿Estáis dispuestos a aceptarlo?

-Sí –dijeron ambos al unísono.

Narcissa alzó la varita y con voz firme y clara pronunció el hechizo.

-Cor et anima connexa.

Unas hermosas hebras de fuego dorado salieron de la punta de sus varitas. Les rodearon de abajo a arriba. La que rodeaba a Luna se metió en el pecho de Theodore y la que rodeaba al moreno en el pecho de la rubia. Ambos sintieron una repentina calidez que les relajó por completo y les hizo sentir en paz.

-Entonces yo os declaro marido y mujer, señor y señora Nott. Debes besar a la novia.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Theodore colocó despacio una mano sobre la mejilla de Luna, y con la otra retiró el velo. Se agachó hacia ella acercando sus rostros.

-¿Me permites? –Preguntó de manera caballerosa-.

Ella solo dio un saltito con el que unió sus labios cerrando los ojos. Apenas un simple roce, que Theodore le devolvió acariciando suave y lentamente sus labios con los suyos. El corazón les dio un salto en el pecho.

Unos segundos después se separaron apenas unos centímetros, sus narices aún se rozaban.

Abrieron los ojos lentamente y se sonrieron mutuamente en un intento de calmar sus rubores y sus corazones, que parecían estar echando un duelo por ver cuál latía más fuerte.

Theodore le acarició la mejilla mientras se erguía para proseguir con la ceremonia.

En ese momento, Luna estaba en las nubes, su primer beso, ¡y con su marido! Había sido increíble, había sentido un tirón en la boca del estómago y como si un millón de torposoplos se hubiesen metido en su cabeza perdió la noción de todo, lo único que sentía eran los suaves y finos labios de Theo acariciando los suyos. Increíble.

Al ver como Theodore se colocaba para proseguir la ceremonia se colocó ella también y acercó su mano a la de Theo que se la tomó como muestra de apoyo. Otra mirada furtiva, otro sonrojo.

-Bien, prosigamos. Recordad, repetir lo que yo os diga. ¿Quién entrega a esta mujer?

Theodore se adelantó un paso sin soltar a Luna.

-Yo, Theo Damien Nott, la entrego como su compañero de colegio.

-¿Y a este hombre?

-¡Yo! –exclamó Luna animada-. Luna Lillian Lovegood lo entrego como su prima en quinto grado.

Narcissa les miró y siguió hablando.

-Hermione Jean Granger, ¿estás aquí por propia voluntad, y aceptas a Draco Lucius Malfoy en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte os separe?

Ella asintió pero no lo miró.

-Sí, acepto.

-¿Y tú Draco Lucius Malfoy? ¿Estás aquí por tu propia voluntad y aceptas a Hermione Jean Granger en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Sí, acepto.

-Debéis saber que una vez realzado, este conjuro os ligará para siempre el uno al otro, que nadie podrá destruir esa unión y que cada infidelidad o recaída en el alcohol será castigada con un dolor peor que la misma muerte. ¿Aceptáis?

-Sí –dijeron ambos al unísono.

Narcissa alzó la varita y con voz firme y clara pronunció el hechizo.

-Cor et anima connexa.

De nuevo, de su varita surgieron las hebras de fuego dorado y los rodearon para después atravesar sus pechos. Se sintieron repentinamente relajados, embriagados por una sensación de agradable calidez.

-Yo os declaro marido y mujer, señor y señora Malfoy. Besa a la novia.

Ambos se quedaron rígidos. Draco respiró hondo y se giró hacia ella. Tomándola del hombro con suavidad hizo que se girase para quedar ambos de frente. Él con ambas manos le quitó el velo. Se miraron a los ojos, gris con marrón. Frío acero y cálida madera. Contraste. Opuestos. Su misma esencia reflejada en sus miradas. Ambos con el ceño fruncido. Con temor. Con miedos. Con sus demonios interiores. Con su horrible pasado en común. Con su impredecible futuro.

Cerraron los ojos. Draco le puso las manos en los hombros. Hermione se encogió un poco asustada. Se acercaron, cuando estaban ya nariz contra nariz y sus alientos se entremezclaban él le susurró algo sobre sus labios.

-No tengas miedo.

Y sus labios se unieron, un roce cálido que les hizo estremecerse. Un suspiro de la castaña quedó ahogado en los labios del rubio. Fue algo extraño. No fue desagradable como ambos esperaban. Al contrario, fue una sensación… casi de un revoloteo de mariposas que se extendió desde su pecho hasta su estómago. Donde se alojó e hizo que ambos dejasen de ser conscientes de quienes eran por un instante. Hasta que recordaron quiénes eran realmente, y la castaña se sintió compungida. Una lágrima solitaria recorrió la mejilla de Hermione y cayó sobre la mano izquierda del rubio. Al notarlo él se alejó lentamente, aún sus labios tocaban los de ella cuando abrió los ojos. Ella los mantuvo cerrados apenas un par de segundos más para abrirlos con un aleteo de pestañas confuso.

Se miraron de nuevo. Narcissa miraba a los nuevos señores Malfoy de manera extraña, casi con ternura, aunque tratándose de la señora de Malfoy Manor podría ser cualquier expresión y solo ella sabría cuál era realmente

-Bueno. Supongo que deberíamos bajar a cenar, que no haya invitados no quiere decir que no haya banquete nupcial.

Comenzó a andar hacia la salida sin esperarlos, de hecho se fue de la biblioteca cuando ellos aún no se habían movido.

Entonces Theodore con un aireo de varita hizo aparecer una hermosa rosa y se la tendió a Luna con una reverencia.

Ella la cogió con una sonrisa. Entonces él le ofreció su brazo.

-¿Me permite acompañarla señora Nott?

La rubia soltó una carcajada mientras le tomaba del brazo.

- Por supuesto que sí. Suena muy raro, ¿verdad?

Él le regaló una sonrisa.

-Ya nos acostumbraremos a ello.

Hermione y Draco les miraban estupefactos. ¿Desde cuándo esos dos se llevaban tan bien, y peor, desde cuándo parecían contentos por casarse? Desde luego eran un par de locos, cada uno a su manera.

Los Nott ya habían empezado a andar cuando se giraron hacia ellos.

-¿No venís? –Preguntó la chica-.

-Eh… sí, claro –contestó Hermione sin mirar a Draco-.

Y ella se dispuso a ir tras ellos que ya retomaban el camino cuando sintió que Draco la tomaba del brazo.

-Grang… Hermione…

Esperó a que Luna y Theodore saliesen.

-Dime –dijo sin mirarle-.

-Te… te… -se llevó las manos al pelo con frustración-.

Ella vio que le costaba decir lo que quería. Le colocó una mano en el brazo para mostrarle su apoyo.

-Tranquilo, dime lo que quieras.

Él la miró con toda la intensidad de su mirada color tormenta.

-Te agradezco que hagas esto. Sé que tienes tus motivos al margen de mí, pero de no ser por "esto"-dijo refiriéndose a su matrimonio -, tendría que besarme con un dementor, y por lo que he oído, no es nada agradable.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura, al más puro estilo Hermione.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo. De no ser por "esto" tendría que ser torturada por el psicópata de la serpiente y por la no más cuerda de tu tía para después acabar a tres metros bajo tierra, y por lo que he oído, eso tampoco es muy agradable.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Se acercó a ella le ofreció su brazo. Sin rosa. Al fin y al cabo él era Draco Malfoy y ella seguía siendo Hermione…. Malfoy, pero al fin y al cabo Hermione.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, ya estaban colocados en la mesa Narcissa y los Nott.

Justo tomaban asiento. Draco a la derecha de Narcissa que estaba en la cabecera y Hermione junto a él. Enfrente del rubio se sentaba el otro joven esposo y junto a él la nueva señora Nott.

Empezaron una cena tranquila que Luna se encargó de amenizar con una conversación en la que todos participaban pausadamente y que evitó posibles silencios incómodos.

Iban ya por el segundo plato cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta del salón. Con un estruendo se oyeron unos pasos acelerados y el retumbar de un bastón golpear el suelo. Lucius Malfoy acababa de entrar y no llegaba solo, levitando inconsciente había una chica. Su largo cabello pelirrojo hizo que a las jóvenes esposas se les cortase la respiración mientras se ponían en pie.

-¡Ginny! –Gritaron a la vez-.

-¡Narcissa! ¿Qué significa esto?


	7. Capítulo 6- ¿Veritaserum o champagne?

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia es enteramente mía y los lugares, nombres y personajes que no pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, son míos. No autorizo el plagio.**

-Capítulo 6- **¿Veritaserum o champagne?**

Harry y Ron revisaban por enésima vez el lugar. Era curioso, las tres habían desaparecido en el mismo bosque, cerca de una población de magos de Berkshire. Ginny había vuelto al lugar en el que fueron capturadas las chicas, el lugar en el que fue capturada. ¿A qué se debía tanta actividad en ese bosque? ¿Sería un punto clave para los aliados del Señor Tenebroso? Debían estudiarlo a fondo, habían establecido un pequeño campamento junto al que había tenido la menor de los Weasley que ahora estaba totalmente arrasado.

Se sentían perdidos, siempre era Hermione la que tenía un plan en mente, pero ahora que estaban solos, se sentían como con doce años de nuevo, dando palos de ciego en busca de la pelirroja que había sido secuestrada por el heredero de Slytherin y con la castaña petrificada. Ahora el problema era aún mayor. No estaban ni Herms ni Ginny, pero tampoco estaba Luna y no había papel en la mano petrificada de nadie que diese una pista para avanzar. Nada, solo ese bosque.

Varitas en mano regresaron al lugar en el que estuvo la marca tenebrosa tras la desaparición de la castaña y la rubia. El viento y los animales, además de la típica lluvia inglesa habían borrado cualquier huella de lo ocurrido; por suerte, antes de que sucediese, poco después de que hubiesen desaparecido las chicas el día anterior, ellos mismos habían revisado la zona. Solo habían visto las marcas de que las habían arrastrado y el priori incantatem reveló varios protego totallum, protego horribilis y salvio hexia y solo un skurge protegum, expeliarmus e incarcerous. Estaban vivas cuando las capturaron, pero eso no tenía por qué significar que siguiesen así o que no las estuviesen torturando, y esos infames mortífagos… a saber que les estarían haciendo. No sabían por qué temer más, si por sus mentes, o por sus cuerpos.

Las marcas de los secuestros habían desaparecido gracias al imprevisible y temperamental tiempo inglés. No les quedaba ni una sola pista.

Siguieron buscando, esperanzados, continuaron esperando hallar cualquier indicio y nada. Se dejaron caer exhaustos en uno de los sofás que había en su tienda, obviamente, esta tenía un hechizo de extensión indetectable como la del Mundial de Quiditch. No tenían ninguna oportunidad, solo podían esperar un golpe de suerte.

* * *

Theo cerró la puerta tras ellos y tras echarle varios hechizos protectores se giró para mirarlas. Hermione tenía a Ginny en brazos y se tambaleaba peligrosamente, a duras penas con la ayuda de Luna podía soportar el peso muerto de la pelirroja. La pequeña comadreja seguía inconsciente, no había despertado desde que Lucius irrumpió con ella en el salón de Malfoy Manor. Las recién casadas se habían lanzado hacia ella en cuanto la vieron sin importarle lo más mínimo la imponente y peligrosa presencia del líder de la familia Malfoy. Sin embargo a él sí le molestaron las suyas, en sobremanera.

_-¡Narcissa! ¿Qué significa esto?_

_La señora Malfoy se puso de pie sin dudar ni un segundo, seguida por su hijo. Theodore sabía lo que debía hacer en caso de que un furibundo Lucius Malfoy apareciese en el lugar. Se levantó en dirección a las dos jóvenes que habían tomado el cuerpo de la menor de los Weasley y trataban de despertarla. Tomó a Luna y a Hermione del codo y con un _levicorpus_ se llevó el cuerpo sin voluntad de la pelirroja. Salieron hacia el exterior de Malfoy Manor, donde el recién casado se desapareció junto con las tres chicas de la resistencia._

_-Lucius… Tenemos que hablar._

_-¡Ya lo creo Narcissa! ¿Se puede saber que hacen la sangre sucia y la traidora a la sangre en mi casa?-exclamó con la cara roja por la ira-. ¡¿Y por qué demonios se ha llevado Nott a mi prisionera?! ¡Qué vuelva aquí ahora mismo!_

_-Padre. Tenemos que hablar._

Y ahora, estaban esperando a Draco, como esperan los marineros el final de una tempestad. Nott soltó un suspiro cansado y se acercó a las chicas.

-Enérvate.

Pero contra todo pronóstico el estado de inconsciencia de la pelirroja no varió lo más mínimo.

-¡Ginny! –Hermione la zarandeó con fuerza intentando despertarla -. ¡Ginevra Molly Weasley, despierta ahora mismo! -Esperó una reacción por su parte, pero ella seguía durmiendo, respiraba tranquilamente-. ¡Ginny! ¡HARRY SE ESTÁ BESANDO CON CHO CHANG!

Nada. Absolutamente nada. Luna pensó que podrían estar oyendo a la Señora Gorda y que ella seguiría igual de imperturbable. Hermione seguía llamándola, tratando de conseguir aunque fuese una pequeña reacción. La rubia le puso una mano en el hombro. Ella la miró con los ojos húmedos.

-Mione, no sabemos lo que le ha podido hacer el señor Malfoy, debemos esperar. Tal vez Draco sepa qué hacer.

Hermione asintió apesadumbrada. Se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que de pronto una pregunta brilló en su cabeza y se enfadó bastante.

-Nott.

-¿Sí? –Preguntaron a la vez en castaño y su esposa-.

-Theodore –aclaró la gryffindor-. ¿Por qué no nos devolvéis nuestras varitas a Luna y a mí?

Él la miró directamente, quizás esperaba que ella le retirase la mirada intimidada, pero no lo consiguió, la leona no se rendía cuando se trataba de asuntos importantes. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, molesto.

-Aún no… es demasiado pronto. ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos vais a traicionar, que en cuanto tengáis las varitas os iréis? Así que no podemos daros las varitas a menos que podamos estar totalmente seguros de que podemos confiar en vosotras.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Y cuándo se supone que va a ser eso? ¿Acaso no es una prueba de fe el habernos casado con vosotros? La unión mágica va más allá de cualquier otro hechizo, es más ineludible que la marca tenebrosa, estamos literalmente unidas a vosotros. No podemos escapar a ninguna parte porque la distancia es dolorosa para los dos. Hay maneras de evitarlo, como por ejemplo que ambos esposos estén de acuerdo en cuyo caso la separación no será dolorosa si ambos pronuncian un hechizo. Pero, como eso no va a pasar, la única opción que nos queda es quedarnos aquí.

Theodore pareció pensárselo, pero decidió que esperaría a consultarlo con Draco y Narcissa, después de todo, la sabelotodo podía llegar a ser muy convincente. La gryffindor esperaba que accediese y recuperar su varita pronto.

-Lo siento Grang… Malfoy, pero de momento no.

La castaña trató de disimular su disgusto, pero aun así, sus manos se cerraron en puños tratando de contenerse y no lanzarse sobre Nott a machacarlo al más puro estilo muggle. Respiró hondo y entonces se fijó en que Luna no había dicho nada, es más parecía totalmente en su mundo observando algo alrededor de la cabeza de Theo. Torposoplos probablemente.

-Luna, Luna –Hermione chasqueó lo dedos intentando llamar su atención, la rubia la miró con una sonrisa-. Luna, ¿tú no quieres tu varita?

Ella pestañeó confusa.

-¿Mi varita? ¡Oh claro, mi varita! ¿La tienes tú, Theo?

Él la miró a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla.

-La tiene la señora Malfoy. Es ella la que os las dará cuando confíe en vosotras.

Luna se sentía un poco triste de pensar que su marido no confiaba en ella.

-¿Tú no te fías de mí?

Él la miró a los ojos.

-Claro que sí, pero…

-¿Tú qué Nott? –Preguntó la rata de biblioteca-.

-Yo no soy… no soy objetivo.

-¿Y eso por qué Nott? –Inquirió de nuevo-.

El slytherin se giró hacia la joven bruja castaña.

-No es asunto tuyo Granger –dijo fulminándola con la mirada-. Y ahora se acabó el tema de las varitas.

Ella se encogió un poco, intimidada.

-Pero Nott… Necesito mi varita para tratar de ayudar a Ginny.

-Dudo que podamos hacer algo por ella. Los Malfoy siempre han sido cercanos al Señor Oscuro gracias a sus conocimientos sobre las artes oscuras, ha podido hacerle cualquier cosa. Solo un Malfoy, quizá solamente Lucius Malfoy sepa qué hacer para recuperarla. Como dijo Luna antes, debemos esperar a Draco.

Hermione y Luna se dedicaron a colocar a Ginny sobre la cama. La tumbaron de forma que si estaba mucho tiempo durmiendo estuviese a gusto y no le diesen tortícolis ni tirones. Luna le desenredó el cabello pelirrojo que tenía algunas hojas. Theodore en un alarde de humanidad usó un tergeo y un fregotego para dejar limpia a la bruja pelirroja.

Luna le recompensó con un beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento.

Un rato después cuando estaban los tres en silencio, la puerta se abrió muy bruscamente. Draco irrumpió en la habitación. Tenía un corte en la mejilla que sangraba profusamente y estaba agotado.

Theodore se acercó a él y le pasó un brazo por debajo de los suyos y le ayudó a acercarse a la cama. Hermione se retiró de ella para dejarle sitio. El rubio clavó la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien, Draco? –Preguntó la castaña revisándole el corte-.

Era profundo, debieron de hacérselo con un anillo, probablemente el que su padre llevaba en la mano izquierda. Seguramente le había pegado una bofetada.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –Indagó su esposa-.

-Le ha torturado –afirmó el castaño-.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Te ha torturado?

Draco no la miró. Ella le acarició la cara.

-Draco… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha dicho tu padre?

Entonces él alzó la mirada, pero no miró a la nueva integrante de su familia sino a su mejor amigo.

-Está furioso. No quiere ni vernos, de hecho, se ha enfadado incluso con mi madre, y ya sabes que él nunca le levanta la voz. Tal y como previmos tendremos que irnos a la casa que tiene mi madre en Little Heaven en Pembrokshire.

-De acuerdo, ¿pero qué hacemos con la chica Weasley?

Draco la miró por un momento.

-Ah ella, sí, podemos llevárnosla y tal vez yo pueda hacer algo por ella.

-Sí, pero… ¿No se pondrá aún más furioso tu padre si nos llevamos a Ginevra Weasley?

-Supongo que sí, pero mi madre sabrá cómo calmarlo –sonrió de lado-. Después de todo, lleva veintiún años haciéndolo y ya sabes cómo es ella cuando quiere conseguir algo.

-Está bien. ¿Estás completamente seguro de que tu padre no puede entrar en tu casa de Little Heaven?

-Sí, solo podemos entrar los descendientes de los Black y mi tía Bellatrix no sabe de su existencia, mi abuelo se encargó de ello, era un refugio para mi madre en caso de peligro, para que nadie la tocase, siempre fue su favorita de las tres. Ella y yo ya nos hemos encargado de que podáis entrar.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Cuanto antes –dijo Draco poniéndose en pie, pero soltó un gemido de dolor-.

Su amigo le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Lanzó un_ levicorpus _a Ginny y les indicó que los siguieran. Se acercaron a la chimenea, una enorme chimenea en la que Theo metió a Draco y Hermione y Luna le ayudaron a sostenerse en pie.

-Yo iré después con la chica Weasley.

-De acuerdo –dijo Draco-. ¡Narcissa´s Manor!

Y entonces soltó los polvos flu. Los tres se pegaron tratando de no golpearse y desviarse por otra chimenea. Vieron pasar miles de bifurcaciones cuando una les succionó. Cayeron a un suelo de mármol blanco.

Hermione trató de apartarlos de la entrada de la chimenea, pero no pudo hacerlo antes de que Theo y una Ginny inconsciente les aplastasen. Por suerte Theo se levantó rápido e hizo levitar a Ginny. Ayudó a Draco a levantarse y después a Luna. Hermione se puso de pie ella sola.

-Bien, llevaré a la chica Weasley a un cuarto. Luna, ven conmigo. Grang… Malfoy, coge a… Malfoy –Herms obedeció-. Id a vuestra habitación.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Nuestra qué? –La castaña casi deja caer al rubio de la impresión-.

-Sí, vuestra habitación –sonrió de lado y garabateó algo con la varita en el aire-.

"NOCHE DE BODAS".


	8. Capítulo 7 - Noche de avances

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling salvo aquellos personajes, nombres, criaturas o lugares creados por mí. Esta historia, sin embargo es completamente mía y no autorizo el plagio.**

-Capítulo 7- **Noche de avances**

-¿Has acabado ya de colocar a la pelirroja?

-Sí, es que si no va a despertar pronto, puede acabar muy dolorida si duerme de cualquier manera.

Él solo asintió. Luna bostezó cansada.

-¿Nos vamos a la cama? –Dijo de manera totalmente inocente-.

Nott pareció encantado con la idea, así que cuando ella se agarró a su brazo apretó el paso en dirección a su dormitorio. Entraron y él cerró la puerta con precipitación tras ellos. En ese instante se lanzó con avidez a los labios de Luna, que le correspondió algo nerviosa.

Oh, si ella supiera cuánto había anhelado ese momento. Durante años, de hecho desde la primera vez que se la encontró cuidando a los thestrals, había quedado prendado de ella. Todo en ella le enamoraba desde el suave tono de su voz hasta su precioso cabello rubio y sus profundos ojos azules, desde su pequeña y delicada figura, hasta su gran y enorme corazón. Desde que tenía catorce años, trece ella, había estado completamente a sus pies.

Solo ahora cuando la tenía entre sus brazos sentía que valía la pena el haberse vuelto mortífago.

Luna estaba sorprendida por su fogosidad, pero entendía la necesidad del chico de afecto, por eso no se negó a su beso y correspondió a sus caricias, por eso y porque ella lo encontraba sumamente agradable. La sensación de los suaves labios de Theo fundiéndose en los suyos hizo que se estremeciese. Y cuando él la subió a sus caderas para poder besarla mejor, ella además de envolverle con sus piernas, solo pudo pensar que así era más cómodo.

Dulce y falsa inocencia, porque aunque todos la creyeran inconsciente, ella sabía lo que vendría después, la consumación de su matrimonio.

Por eso cuando su recién adquirido esposo le empezó a desabotonar el vestido no le sorprendió. Es más, soltó un ruidito, como un gemido, complacida. Cuando él empezó a levantarle el vestido ella alzó los brazos. Estaba solo en ropa interior. Se separó de él.

-¡Gracias por desabrocharme el vestido Theo! –Le dio un besito y se fue dando saltitos hacia el baño-.

Theo se quedó con dos cosas, el vestido de novia y un calentón.

No sabía por qué había hecho eso, sabía que no había estado bien por su parte, pero necesitaba un respiro, habían sucedido demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Se dio una ducha con cuidado de no mojarse el pelo porque alno tener la varita tardaría mucho en secarse. Salió al cabo de un rato envuelta en una toalla.

-¿Theodore?

Él salió de una habitación que estaba al lado, probablemente un vestidor, no llevaba corbata, cinturón, ni chaqueta e iba descalzo.

-¿Ya estás?

-Sí, es que tenía calor y me apetecía darme una ducha.

Él asintió molesto porque le hubiese dejado solo. Ella lo notó.

-¿Estás enfadado?

Él no contestó.

-Estás enfadado –esta vez no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación- conmigo.

-No, Luna, no.

-No me mientas –le pidió-.

El castaño se acercó a ella. Envolvió su pequeño y frágil cuerpo con sus brazos, pegándola a él completamente.

-No te miento –aseguró-.

Comenzó a darle besos de mariposa por el hombro, el cuello, la mandíbula… Esas sensaciones hicieron que Luna sintiese un tirón en la boca del estómago. Quiso corresponderle y comenzó a acariciarle los hombros, los brazos y le desabrochó la camiseta. Le besó el pecho trabajado y con cicatrices, posiblemente de las torturas o el duro entrenamiento de mortífago. Pasó las manos por su abdomen arrancándole un gruñido. Luna sonrió satisfecha, si bien no era culturista, se diferenciaban bien los cuadraditos que eran sus abdominales. Volvieron a besarse y él delicadamente la acercó a la cama. Cuando sus piernas chocaron con el borde del lecho, Luna se dejó caer y quedó tumbada. Él se inclinó sobre ella, colocando los codos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Hizo un cuenco con las manos en cuyo centro reposaba el rostro de Luna para continuar con la dulce danza de sus bocas.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando la temperatura de la habitación había ascendido un par de grados y la necesidad de contacto más imperiosa Theo se deshizo de su camiseta y sus pantalones, quedando así en ropa interior. Se acercó más a ella, quedando pegados completamente, eso sí, con cuidado de no aplastarla. Las manos del joven slytherin comenzaron a ascender por las blancas piernas de la ravenclaw creando sensaciones extrañas en el centro de la rubia.

-Luna, ¿estás segura?

Ella lo miró con confusión e inocencia.

-¿Para qué?

Él se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba por el calor.

-Para… ¡arg! Luna, ¿me vas a hacer decirlo?

Ella soltó una carcajada.

-No, solo que estás muy guapo sonrojado. Claro que sí.

Él la besó de nuevo con más intensidad. Sus ojos, sus labios, su piel, su boca, todo era como un sueño hecho realidad.

-No sé si me creerás, pero hoy es el mejor día de mi vida.

Era el turno de Luna para sonrojarse y sorprenderte.

-Gracias, Theodore, el mío también.

Y en esa habitación esa oscura noche, los Nott se volvieron uno solo, consumaron el inicio de una larga historia de amor, el inicio de una nueva esperanza, una nueva ilusión, una vida juntos.

* * *

Hermione salía del baño envuelta en una bata de seda. Ya llevaba debajo puesta ropa interior limpia, de encaje plateado, y un camisón de tirantes verde mar, de satén, corto para el gusto de Hermione, justo por encima de las rodillas, demasiado largo para el gusto de su marido, quien le había proporcionado esa ropa. Miro asustada la cama de matrimonio. Estaba cubierta por unas sábanas preciosas, blancas, de algodón egipcio y una colcha exquisitamente bordada, de pesado terciopelo, con motivos victorianos, simplemente hermosa. Las columnas de la cama talladas en ébano, subían en espirales hasta unirse al techo de la cama y soportaban las preciosas cortinas de dosel.

Temblorosa se sentó y se cerró con más fuerza la bata. Cuando la cama se hundió por el otro lado cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación, lo sabía desde antes de aceptar el matrimonio. La noche de bodas, el momento más temido, temía equivocarse, que fuese una experiencia dolorosa, temía quedar terriblemente marcada porque sabía que era algo que recordaría toda su vida, no solo era su noche de bodas, también era su 'primera vez'. ¡Su primera vez! ¡Con Malfoy! Tan preciada, guardada tan celosamente ¿para Draco Malfoy? Jamás habría pensado algo tan disparatado, ni aterrador. Temía que le hiciese daño, que llevase el acoso escolar a algo más.

Pero también pensó en lo que le había dicho Narcissa "Te aseguro que Draco no te tocará un pelo jamás, ni te atacará psicológicamente" y en lo que le había dicho el propio Draco, "No tengas miedo". "¿Qué estoy haciendo? Se supone que soy una gryffindor" pensó. Le echó valor y decidió que no opondría resistencia, que fuese lo que tuviese que ser, lo dejaba en manos de él. Al fin y al cabo era su marido, tarde o temprano tendría que pasar.

Cuando notó como él avanzaba por la cama se encogió un poco. Se acercó a ella desde atrás, se arrodilló a su espalda. Notó su aliento en su hombro y se encogió un poquito más. Sus dedos fríos acariciaron el punto en el que el cuello y el hombro se unían y retiró la bata de su hombro dejándolo al descubierto. La luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana arrancaba destellos de la piel de Hermione, algo que a la serpiente le resultó hechizante. Posó sus finos labios en el hombro de ella que dio un pequeño saltito asombrada. Nadie la había tocado así, de una forma tan íntima, nunca.

Draco reparó en ese movimiento. Apoyó su barbilla sobre su coronilla castaña. La espalda de ella hacia contacto con el pecho del rubio. Posó su otra mano sobre su antebrazo izquierdo, envolviéndola.

-Me tienes miedo.

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta. Ella se mantuvo en silencio, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al carajo con su orgullo gryffindor, no estaba preparada y mucho menos para estar con alguien a quien no amaba.

-Pensé que serías más inteligente que eso. Ya te lo dije esta mañana, no me temas.

Ella dejó escurrir una lágrima.

-No es eso… bu-bueno, sí, pero no es solo eso. No, no estoy preparada. Es que tú y yo… bueno, nunca nos hemos… llevado bien, y… y ahora de la noche a la mañana… yo, no puedo, es demasiado para mí.

Otra lágrima rodó por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, por favor, no te enfades.

Él se sorprendió, de todo lo que podía haber salido por su boca desde insultos hasta un 'te quiero', cualquier cosa. Pero una disculpa y que no se enfadase ¿se había vuelto loca?

-No me enfado. Lo entiendo ¿vale?

Incluso a él mismo esa frase le sonó rara. Entonces ella soltó una suave risita, con espasmos por el llanto contenido.

-Esta situación es bastante extraña, ¿no te parece? Precisamente nosotros dos. Nos hemos odiado durante años y ahora, ¡pum! Estamos casados, y en nuestra noche de bodas y tú, precisamente tú, que siempre me has tratado como una basura y ahora me estás dando tiempo para no… acostarnos. ¡Tú, el playboy de Hogwarts!

Él soltó una carcajada gutural, profunda que a ella la hizo estremecerse.

-Sí, es bastante extraña, pero bueno, si tenemos que aguantarnos lo que nos queda de vida, mejor que empecemos con buen pie. No tengo intención de que me acabes apuñalando o lanzando un Avada por la espalda.

Entonces rieron juntos. Hermione se giró para mirarle a los ojos. Estaban muy cerca como a unos siete centímetros. Se miraron a los ojos. Sentían una tensión extraña, como una especie de magnetismo. Hermione bajo la mirada hacia los labios de Draco. Alzó la mano izquierda y la posó en la mejilla derecha del rubio.

-Tal vez, tenga que acostumbrarme a ti.

-Tal vez.

La distancia comenzó a desaparecer entre ellos, hasta que sus narices se rozaron. Sus alientos estaban entremezclados. La respiración de Hermione era errática debido al llanto anterior y a los nervios. Pero cuando los labios de Draco envolvieron los suyos de manera suave, lenta y cálida, todo su miedo se disolvió, como si nunca hubiese existido. En un principio era él quien la besaba pero cuando ya se iba a separar de ella, Hermione trasladó sus manos a la nuca de Draco para poder besarle con más intensidad. Él beso pasó de tierno a fogoso. Rozando sus labios, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del otro. Él envolvió con sus brazos la cintura de ella, cerrando cualquier brecha entre ellos, apenas se separaban un segundo para coger aire cuando ya estaban enlazados de nuevo. Cuando ya no podían aguantar más debido a la (en ese momento maldita por ambos) necesidad humana de respirar, se separaron, juntando sus frentes.

Treinta segundos de descanso, en los que recuperar el aliento en los que Hermione acarició el pelo de Draco, comprobando, como siempre había sospechado, que era extremadamente suave. A él por su parte, le estaba costando lo suyo relajarse, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era tumbarla en la cama y hacerla suya, más de lo que ya lo era, marcarla, con sus dientes, con su lengua, con su boca, con todo su ser, para que nadie dudase nunca que ella era suya. Porque, al fin y al cabo ella era su esposa, su mujer y quisiera que no, la única con la que podría estar el resto de su vida.

Volvieron a besarse con desenfreno y así siguieron hasta que agotada por tantas emociones en un solo día Hermione se quedó dormida en brazos de Draco. Él en un gesto impropio de su persona le besó la frente y sin soltarla se durmió junto a ella.

* * *

Cuando Harry y Ron irrumpieron en Grimmauld Place con un aparato muggle, las reacciones fueron muy distintas, extrañeza, suspicacia, incomprensión… Hasta que el niño que sobrevivió les explicó lo que era, entonces, todo fue esperanza. Una cámara de observación de aves. Debían conectarla a otro aparato y cabía la posibilidad de que hubiese grabado algo de lo que les había pasado a las chicas.

El señor Weasley se desapareció y al rato volvió con unos de sus muchos trastos, una televisión modificada para funcionar con magia y un video que iba de la misma manera, bastaba con echarle un incendio de vez en cuando para tener varios minutos de imagen. Insertaron la cinta en la ranura del VHS.

Nerviosos esperaron a que las imágenes empezasen a surgir en la pantalla, varios minutos pasados a gran de velocidad, lo que implicaba que eran varios días, de repente, vieron a dos chicas esconderse tras uno de esos árboles y a dos mortífagos aparecerse tras ellas. Una de ellas era castaña y saltó sobre los hombres. Sin duda eran Luna y Hermione. La otra salió corriendo, por desgracia, el vídeo no tenía sonido. Pero vieron como uno de los mortífagos la reducía y el otro salía de la pantalla tras la rubia, al poco le siguieron la gryffindor y el mortífago. De pronto Harry gritó.

-¡Parad el video!

Señaló al mortífago y todos vieron algo que salía de su capucha, un mechón de cabello rubio platino.

-¡MALFOY!


	9. Capítulo 8 - Elfinas y hadas

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**Esta historia y todos los lugares, escenarios, nombres, hechizos y personajes originales de esta historia son míos y no autorizo el plagio.**

**Recuerdo que a los usuarios que dejen reviews sin cuenta en fanfiction les contesto en mi perfil.**

**¡CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A TOM FELTON POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS! **

-Capítulo 8- **Elfinas y hadas**

Se le veía demacrado. Tanto sufrimiento había hecho que en tres años envejeciese lo que no lo había hecho en veinte años de matrimonio. Tenía los ojos hundidos en las corvas, unas oscuras ojeras acentuaban sus pómulos. Su pelo, largo, lacio y rubio había perdido su brillo y si se miraba con la suficiente atención. Estaba más delgado y eso que siempre lo había sido. Su porte orgulloso a duras penas se mantenía ya que sus hombros cansados soportaban cada vez más peso.

A la señora Malfoy le daba la sensación de que se parecía cada vez más a un fantasma que al orgulloso hombre que fue. Pero seguía amándolo como hacía desde que tenía once años, quizá incluso más. Verlo sufrir de esa manera la atormentaba por eso durante las noches velaba su sueño. Sabía que eran los únicos momentos en los que podía descansar. Sus pociones de sueño eran las que le proporcionaban esos momentos de paz. Por eso ella dormía siempre con la varita bajo la almohada para evitar que nadie alterase esa frágil armonía que dulcificaba por escasas horas el rostro de su esposo. No podía evitar pasarse las noches mirándolo, en ocasiones acariciando su bello rostro de piel de alabastro. Y aprovechaba esas largas pero a la vez que efímeras horas para pensar en su hijo, en Draco, cuyo rostro era tan similar al de Lucius.

Los amaba tanto… de hecho fue en una de esas veladas de vigilia cuando se le ocurrió todo el plan. Todo el montaje para que los "niños" saliesen impunes. Nadie movía hilos como las Black, era algo con lo que se criaban. ¡Anda que no había visto ella a su madre engañar a gente, o a sus hermanas engatusar a los chicos de Hogwarts para que hiciesen cualquier cosa que ellas quisieran! Ella misma había movido hilos y hecho chantajes sin cesar hasta que le presentaron a Lucius, creado momentos a solas con él, cualquier cosa que hiciese que el reparase en ella, hasta que consiguió que sus padres los prometieran.

Manipulación, manipulación a gran escala, manipular a todo el mundo mágico. Que todo el mundo mágico se crea una realidad creada por ella. ¿Quién susurró que habría que encargarles algo gordo a los jóvenes, que habría que probarlos? Ella. ¿Quién dio la idea de desestabilizar a Potter desde dentro a Alecto Carrow? Ella. ¿Quién había sugerido a Granger? Ella. ¿Quién había hecho a Andrómeda mover hilos en la Orden para enviarlas a esa "misión de reconocimiento"? Ella. Ella iba a salvar a su hijo de un destino horrible. Ella iba a salvar el buen nombre de los Malfoy. Ella la mujer en la sombra, ella iba a destruir al Señor Tenebroso desde dentro.

Con esa misma manipulación había conseguido que Lucius se calmase y entendiese lo que favorecería a su familia el tener a Granger en ella. Consiguió que pusiese a un lado sus discriminatorias ideas de la Sangre y que los dejase por una vez actuar a Draco y a ella. Él no debía dar la sensación de estar acabado por eso le había confiado el plan para que tuviese una esperanza más y pudiese seguir siendo el Lucius Malfoy de siempre. Él confiaba en ella, nunca había tenido razones para no hacerlo y no volvió a preguntar ni por Draco, ni por Theo, ni por ninguna de las tres jóvenes de la Orden.

* * *

Cuando Hermione se despertó esa mañana no fue por algún juguetón rayo de sol, ni por ningún ruido molesto, ni por que la estuviesen moviendo, ni siquiera porque hubiese recuperado horas de sueño y no estuviera cansada. No, desde luego no fue por eso, sino por el frío horrible que sentía. Durante toda la noche había estado calentita, lo normal teniendo la chimenea encendida, pero el caso es que seguía tapada con las mantas, unas gruesas mantas por las que no se colaba ni una traviesa ráfaga de aire frío. ¿A qué se debía ese frío atroz? Se revolvió un poco intentando cubrirse mejor, y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Draco no estaba. Se había ido. Por eso el frío. Toda la noche siendo abrazada por él había estado calentita, se había sentido segura. Y ahora él no estaba. Se sentó en la cama y con la mirada le buscó por la habitación. No estaba allí. Se sintió repentinamente decepcionada y se reprendió por ello. ¿Desde cuándo era bueno tener al hurón oxigenado cerca? Desde nunca. Tenía que ser fría. Se conocía. Sabía que le gustaban los retos y Malfoy era uno muy grande. No podía permitirse el ser una Elizabeth Bennet, a ella no le saldría bien y de hecho Malfoy distaba mucho de ser Mr. Darcy. No podía. Puede que estuviesen casados pero no iba a enamorarse de él. No. Definitivamente sería como el jersey de la señora Weasley, tendría que fingir que le gustaba pero seguiría pareciéndole horrible.

Así que apartando esa sensación de desamparo al no hallarlo a su lado se cerró con fuerza la bata y se puso de pie. Fue hacia el baño de la habitación cuando vio una fina línea de luz bajo la puerta. Entonces Draco estaba ahí, dedujo y se alejó de la puerta. Esperaría a que saliese.

Mientras tanto para aprovechar el tiempo dio una vuelta por la habitación. Se asomó al vestidor y soltó una risita al ver lo grande que era y la cantidad de trajes que había en él. Desde luego Malfoy era más presumido que ella en cuestiones de aspecto.

Luego vio un hermoso escritorio de madera noble, tallado, sus patas parecían las de un dragón, ostentoso, pero a ella le pareció extremadamente bonito, quizás era lo que más le gustaba del dormitorio. Sobre él había un montón de libros con títulos desconocidos pero que seguramente leería en un futuro próximo. Ya iba a coger uno de ellos cuando oyó un ruido a su espalda y al girarse vio a Draco apoyado en la columna de su cama mirándola burlón.

-No puedes evitarlo ¿verdad? Es ver un libro y volverte loca ¿no?

Ella sonrió un poco avergonzada porque la hubiese pillado in fraganti.

-Vístete, nos vamos después de desayunar.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde? –preguntó confusa-.

-Al Ministerio de Magia, ¿a dónde si no?

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Me vas a dejar salir de aquí?

-No. Yo voy contigo. Hay que formalizar el matrimonio, si no, no serviría de nada. Mi madre estará allí para darte tu varita y Luna y Nott también, tienen que firmar como testigos y nosotros como los suyos.

Hermione estaba conmocionada. Iba a salir al mundo mágico. No estaría retenida. Podría avisar a Harry y… No. Narcissa dijo que no. Deberán creer que es un matrimonio de verdad. Bueno, de hecho lo era.

-No creas que podrás avisar a San Potter. El Ministerio está bajo el control del Señor Oscuro.

Maldición, la había pillado. ¿Tan predecible era?

-Lo sé. Bueno, me voy a vestir.

Miró por la habitación. Dio un par de vueltas y luego encaró a Draco que estaba colocándose la corbata con la varita.

-¿Y mi ropa?

-Busca en el vestidor-dijo sin mirarla-.

Ella entró en el armario y solo encontró la ropa de Draco y pesados y ropa de mujer que para su gusto era demasiado formal incluso para ella. De lo que encontró cogió un vestido largo por las rodillas de color negro con motivos plateados, unas medias semitransparentes grises y unos zapatos de tacón medio, de color negro. Cogió la ropa y se fue al baño.

Se peinó, se lavó la cara y se vistió. Justo cuando iba a salir vio que había un pequeño bolsito con maquillaje y dudó de si ponerse o no. Conociendo a su suegra, lo que más le agradaría sería que sí aunque solo fuera un poco. Suspiró y casi con temor cogió un bote en el que ponía "MÁSCARA DE PESTAÑAS WONDER, para hacer tu mirada todavía más mágica". Cuando fue a abrirlo el cepillo comenzó a flotar en el aire intentando acercarse a sus ojos. Ella soltó un gritito sorprendida pero enseguida se sobrepuso y dejó que la maquillase. Se sorprendió al ver como la había dejado la máscara las pestañas. Bastante mejor de cómo lo habría hecho ella, eso seguro.

Miró el resto del maquillaje pero decidió que ya era bastante avance por un día. Salió del baño y se encontró con Draco sentado junto al escritorio leyendo el Profeta.

-¿Alguna novedad?

Él dejó de leer y la miró de arriba abajo. Ella cambió el peso de un pie a otro incómoda.

-Coge un abrigo. El Ministerio no tiene calefacción central.

¿Solo eso? ¿Era lo único que se le ocurría decirle? Pues se iba a enterar, la próxima vez que quisiese salir se pondría vaqueros, deportivas y una camiseta de leñador, pensó molesta.

Cogió una gabardina negra y fue hacia la puerta que estaba sujetando su marido.

-Gracias –murmuró pasando a su lado-.

Draco cerró la puerta y la precedió por el pasillo hasta el salón.

Allí los esperaba una elfina. Iba vestida con un almohadón sucio idéntico al que llevaba Dobby. Hermione sintió como se incendiaba por la ira mientras que Draco se sentó a desayunar tan tranquilo.

-¡Malfoy! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tener a elfos domésticos trabajando para ti?! ¡Libérala ahora mismo!

-A ver Grang… Hermione ella no quiere…

-¡Claro que no quiere! ¡No ha conocido otra cosa! ¡Eso no es excusa para tenerla esclavizada!

De pronto una voz chillona hablo temerosa.

-Discúlpeme ama Malfoy pero a Misa le gusta trabajar para los amos. Misa se siente honrada por poder servir a la noble casa de los Malfoy y espera poder seguir haciéndolo el resto de sus días. Misa sería muy feliz si así fuese.

-¡Le has lavado el cerebro!

-No le he lavado nada. Acéptalo, los elfos son felices así.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada compasiva a la elfina.

-Pero Misa, estoy segura de que tú serías mucho más feliz si los amos te pagasen un sueldo justo por tu trabajo y pudieses vivir en unas condiciones mejores.

-¡Oh, el ama es muy amable pero Misa no necesita nada para ser feliz más que servir a la noble casa de los Malfoy!

-Pero Misa, si pudieses descansar de vez en cuando.

-Misa no necesita descansos. A Misa no le cansa servir a los amos.

Hermione resopló frustrada y tras pensarlo unos segundos decidió cambiar de enfoque.

-¿Sabes? Si descansases un par de días a la semana podrías servirnos mejor.

Entonces la elfina se entristeció, sus enormes ojos se inundaron de lágrimas

-¿El ama no está contenta con el trabajo de Misa?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Lo tienes todo perfecto, pero no puedes trabajar siempre porque te acabarás cansando o poniendo enferma y no podrás trabajar para nosotros! A demás me gustaría que aceptases una paga para poder comprarte cosas para ti.

-Pero Misa no necesita más que un rincón de la cocina para dormir.

Al oír eso Hermione sintió que su corazón se encogía de pena para luego hincharse de ira. Trató de calmarse pero no pudo y entonces explotó.

-¡Sí no aceptas los días de descanso y una paga digna te liberaré, Misa! ¡Te juro que lo haré, te lo juro por todos mis antepasados muggles!

La elfina soltó un gritito similar a cuando pisas una bocina y se arrojó llorando a los pies de Hermione.

-¡No, ama por favor! ¡Misa lo acepta! ¡Misa lo acepta! ¡Misa hará todo lo que el ama quiera! ¡Misa es una elfina buena! ¡Misa lo acepta! ¡Misa lo acepta!

Hermione se agachó junto a ella y poniéndola de pie le secó las lágrimas.

-Tranquila Misa, sé que eres una buena elfina, por eso quiero que hagas eso, es lo mejor para ti.

-Si el ama lo dice Misa sabe que es verdad, pero no sabe si le parece bien al amo.

Hermione miró a Draco que estaba acabando de desayunar tan tranquilo.

-No te importa, ¿verdad?

-El que me importase… ¿cambiaría algo?

-No.

-Bien, no importa. Si te dijese que no estarías incordiándome hasta que aceptara.

Hermione sonrió y miró a Misa.

-Tus días de descanso serán el miércoles y el jueves.

-Como el ama ordene.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha y se sentó a desayunar en el extremo de la mesa opuesto a Draco. Al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que Luna y Theo no estaban.

-Oye, Malf… Draco ¿dónde están Luna y Nott? ¿No van a desayunar con nosotros?

Él la miro como si fuera realmente idiota.

-Grang… Hermione, la verdad es que no sabía que fueses tan estúpida. ¿Dónde crees que están?-dijo haciendo énfasis en el "donde"-.

-No tengo ni idea por eso te lo… ¡oh! –cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco se refería a "la cama" se quedó pasmada y un poco sonrojada siguió comiendo-.

El rubio que no se había perdido detalle de su expresión soltó una carcajada que hizo que Hermione se sintiese más ridícula de lo que ya se sentía. Le miró furiosa y se encontró con algo que no esperaba, el Slytherin estaba sonriendo de verdad, no de manera cínica. Y cuando sonreía así (debe decirse que era la primera vez que Hermione veía este "suceso paranormal") su rostro se relajaba, sus fracciones se dulcificaban y estaba realmente atractivo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándolo fijamente.

-Más quisieras.

Y tras Draco esperar pacientemente a que su esposa acabase de desayunar y aplicarse correctamente unos fregotegos en los dientes, se metieron en la chimenea y partieron hacia el Ministerio de Magia.

* * *

Aquella mañana Luna tuvo el despertar más agradable de su vida. Empezó con unas caricias a lo largo de su columna y unos suaves besos en su coronilla. Sin abrir los ojos se removió sobre su almohada, una cálida, suave y resistente almohada. Theo. No puedo evitar soltar un suspiro. Poco a poco fue abriendo con un aleteo sus rubias pestañas. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de su esposo, si bien de distinto tono, del mismo color. La adoración que él sentía por ella le aportaba un brillo especial en la mirada.

-Luna, te amo.

Luna sonriendo se apoyó suavemente en su pecho para alzarse y besar los finos labios de Theo. Algo revoloteó cerca de su oreja, probablemente una corda, un hada del amor. Seguramente se había visto atraída por el aura de amor que rodeaba al joven Nott. Eso la sorprendió en sobremanera pues solo se acercaban cuando alguien amaba realmente a otra persona. Y sintió unas ganas de corresponderle tan terribles que casi le cortaron el aliento.

-Te amaré Theo. Estoy segura de ello.


End file.
